Growing Up
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: From my story 'Butterflies'. Just a bunch of one-shots of Trunks, Pan, Goten, and Bra growing up from kids to teenagers. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!
1. Meet Pan

**Hello everyone,**

**REMEMBER, THESE ARE THE PROMISED ONE-SHOTS FROM MY STORY BUTTERFLIES! SO YOU MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSED IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THAT STORY. THESE ONE-SHOTS WILL BE ABOUT TRUNKS, PAN, GOTEN, AND BRA GROWING UP FROM KIDS TO TEENAGERS.**

**If you have any ideas, let me know :)**

**IM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE- I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, OR DRAGON BALL GT! ONLY THE NAMES, PEOPLE, AND IDEAS I HAVE MADE UP! THANK YOU!**

***The credit for the cover goes to Sacrascape or also known as Koume! Check her out on deviantart on TxPSupporter! She's amazing you guys!***

**1- Meet Pan**

**Trunks- Four**

**Pan- Newborn**

"Mom, is it time to go trick-or-treating yet?" Trunks asked a seven-month pregnant Bulma.

The blue-haired women sighed slightly, "No, not yet honey. It's only noon."

"Well, when will it be time to go?"

"When it gets dark," said Bulma.

"Can I put on my costume?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"You still have many hours before it is time to go Trunks, you don't want to get your Spiderman costume dirty do you?"

"No," Trunks grumbled as he crises his arms and laid them on the table before resting his head on them.

"Okay then, your father is taking you this year anyways."

"I'm not doing this 'trick or treating' crap you foolish humans do!" Vegeta said with a mouthful. Since Mirai Trunks had left, Vegeta had taken the time to build a relationship with the Trunks of this time. He was still no father of the year though.

"Awe come on Hun, you will get candy," Bulma told him.

"Yeah, I will share with you," said Trunks.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Free candy? And what tricks do we play on the people who do not hand Trunks any?"

"Nothing," Bulma said looking at blankly. "You just walk away."

Vegeta leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed, "Then why is it called trick or treat? Surely the person has to chose. If they do not give Trunks any candy then they know that they shall be tricked."

"It's just a saying," Bulma told him. "You don't really trick people.. I'm serious Vegeta, don't do anything to people who don't have candy." The Saiyan muttered profanities about human traditions as he began to eat again.

Later that day it still wasn't time to go trick or treating and Trunks was in his room playing with all his toys. Bulma had gone a little over bored so Trunks had any toy a three year old could want. So calling the lavender-haired Saiyan Prince spoiled, was even an understatement.

'It's so dark in here and croweded. I wonder what's happening' said a soft voice in Trunks mind. He stopped played with his blocks and looked around, where did that voice come from? Nobody was in the room but himself, and that voice sounded like a girls voice. In a strange way, it felt as if he had always known it, and it was very pretty. He figured it was just a voice in his head that he made up, an imaginary friend maybe?

'Hi,' Trunks said back hoping she would respond back.

'I know you!' She told him enthusiastically.

'You do?' He asked her confused.

'Yeah, i've heard you many times before. You have a nice voice. I like it when you laugh.'

'Where are you?' Trunks asked her looking around.

'Inside my mommys belly.'

'You mean... You're not even born yet?' Asked Trunks

'No... But I think i'm about to be. I don't want to be born,' said the voice.

'Why not?'

'It's scary out there,' she whispered.

'It's not that bad. You have got to be born, because if you don't you won't ever get to play with me. I won't let anything happen to you, i'm strong!'

'You promise?' The voice said with a smile.

'Yeah!' Trunks said smiling back.

**An hour later Bulma was dragging Trunks and Vegeta to the hospital. Vegeta could care less really, but it was Pan, and he was curious as to how Trunks would react to her. Bulma went off to be with ChiChi as the boys stayed in the waiting room. Finally after two hours she came back bringing them all to see Pan. **

Gohan held her first then Goten did with the help of ChiChi.

"Want to hold her Trunks?" Bulma asked her son, and getting the attention of Vegeta, Gohan and ChiChi, all them very curious to see what would happen. Would these two be as close as Mirai Trunks and Pan?

"Are we still going trick or treating?" Trunks asked Bulma wanting candy.

"No," Bulma said with a sigh, "It'll be to late. Do you want to hold Pan?"

Trunks looked up at the baby in Bulmas arms not sure of what he was feeling. That baby seemed so familiar. "I want to hold her by myself," he told his mother as he climbed in a chair.

"Don't you think-"

"Let him do it," Vegeta said cutting Bulma off. He nodded at her softly and she handed the baby to Trunks who held her surprisingly well.

"Her name is Pan, can you say Pan?" Asked Bulma.

Trunks didn't say anything as he he started at Pan, a strange feeling coming to him that really didn't bother him. It was a nice warm feeling. He was only three, but he thought that baby was the beautiful thing in the world. She was his, he could just feel it. "Panna," Trunks said loudly smiling. The older ones just kept watching wondering what was going to happen next.

Pans onyx eyes shot opened looking straight at Trunks' crystal blue ones.

'I know you,' she told him happily. Her large black eyes shinning in the light.

Trunks smiled, "I told you coming out wasn't so bad." The adults, although saw it coming was a bit surprised that it had seemed like Trunks had already talked to Pan before she was born. Then it was silent and they knew in their own weird, strange way Trunks and Pan was still talking.

'You still won't let anything happen to me, right?' Pan asked Trunks.

'I promised you didn't I? I'm Trunks by the way, just you wait till you get older. I'll teach you everything I know.'

'I would like that,' she told him.

"Dad," Trunks whispered later that night to Vegeta, as his father carried him to his room for bed.

"Yes?"

"Panna is mine right?"

Vegeta laughed softly, already the boy claimed Pan as his. No one would ever be able to understand their bond, not even himself for it was something truly special. Something that nothing, not even death could break.

"In a way," Vegeta told his son, really unsure of how to answer the question in the right away. "Right now Pan is still small; she needs her family for a while. Don't worry my son, when she gets old enough she'll be yours. You like her a lot don't you?"

Trunks nodded his head on Vegetas chest, "I love her."

Vegeta didn't know weather to laugh or snort, his son was already in-love and he wasn't even four yet.

**EDITED 1-16-13**


	2. Flying

**-I am only going to say this one more time! I OWN NOTHING DRAGON BALL/ DRAGON BALL Z/ DRAGON BALL GT! **

**2- Flying**

**TRUNKS- 6  
PAN- 2**

"Momma," Pan said tugging on the leg of ChiChi's pants trying to get her attention.

"Yes honey," ChiChi said looking down at her.

"I want to fly," Pan told her watching Trunks and Goten as they zoomed in the air.

"I'm sorry Panny you can't. You have to wait till you're a little bit older," ChiChi told her frowning.

Pan frowned as she continued to watch Trunks and Goten fly, it seemed like so much fun. Trunks and Goten's hair always got messy because of the wind, and she wanted her hair to get messy too. All the z-gang was currently at Bulmas, just talking it had been a while since they had all gotten together. Almost two years to be percise. Even though everyone saw it coming it still amazed them that Trunks and Pan were so close. Even at their young ages they had a close relationship like Mirai Trunks and Pan did. ChiChi went over to where everyone else was at and sat down next to Bulma who had a sleeping Bra in her arms.

Trunks who had been flying around Capsule Corp noticed Pan was sad and flew down in front of her. Goten soon followed his lead confused as ever. "Whats wrong Panna?" Trunks asked her.

"I can't fly..." She said crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

Trunks thought for a moment before smiling, "Yeah you can!"

"What are you talking about?" Goten asked him confused, "Pan can't fly.."

"Goten!" Trunks told him glancing over at Pan who still had her eyes narrowed. "You're not helping!" He then looked over at Pan and smiled again, "You can to fly."

"How?" Pan asked him stubbornly.

"I'll take you," he told her. "Just get on my back, and I'll fly you around."

Pans eyes lit up as she smiled, "Really? You're the best Trunks-Kun!" She said before climbing onto his back.

"Trunks what are you doing?" Bulma asked him raising an eyebrow. Really it was nothing new for Pan to be on his back, for he carried her on his back all the time. But it looked like he was fixing to fly.

"I'm going to fly Panna around for a little bit."

"WHAT?" ChiChi and Bulma shouted together.

"I don't know Trunks, your not that old," Bulma said. "We don't want Pan to get hurt now do we?"

Trunks looked at her his eyes wide; offended by what Bulma had said. Then his jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, he looked angry. "I would _NEVER_ hurt Panna," he told them before taking off with Pan still on his back. Goten not really knowing what was going on, just followed Trunks' lead and took off into the sky as well.

"Get-" ChiChi started to yell.

"Don't," Vegeta told Bulma and ChiChi. "The boy said he wasn't going to hurt Pan, believe him. You saw how Mirai Trunks was with his Pan, this Trunks is just the same with his. You wouldn't understand their bond, none of us would. Just let them be, they'll be alright."

Pan laughed as Trunks flew, "Higher!" She would tell him happily and he would go higher.

"Let go Panna, touch the clouds," he told her as Goten flew through them laughing from beside them.

"I'll fall," Pan told him wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"I would never let you fall," Trunks told her holding onto her legs.

"Okay," she said unwrapping her arms from around his neck and sitting up. She placed her arms out and laughed as they went through clouds.

"When will I fly?" She asked Trunks wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"I don't know, maybe Gohan will teach you soon."

"I want to fly with you," She said closing her eyes.

"Do you like flying?" Trunks asked her.

"Yeah, I like flying with you Trunks." He smiled, he liked flying with her too.

A while later Trunks and Goten landed. Pan was asleep, so Trunks went inside and took her to his room not knowing where else to put her. He placed her on his bed before getting up there with her and taking a nap as well.

"Goten, wheres Pan and Trunks?" ChiChi asked him.

"Pan fell asleep so I think Trunks went to go put her in his room or something," he said eating some chips.

"Pan fell asleep?" ChiChi asked and Goten nodded. "Man, if that's all that it takes to get her to go asleep then Gohan, I might make you fly her around a bit at night."

Gohan laughed, "Yeah, I bet she likes it since she can't fly yet. But, I have a feeling that me flying her around won't be the same as Trunks."

**Well I hoped you guys liked it! I'm sorry it's so short the next one is longer I promise. Remember if you have any ideas let me know! ;)**

**EDITED 1-27-13**


	3. Halloween

**3-HALLOWEEN**

**TRUNKS- 13  
PAN- 10**

"Panna, I don't wanna," Trunks whined to Pan. He was currently laying on her bed beside her as he laid on his stomach. She had been trying to talk him into going trick-or-treating with her, and he did not mind doing it... He just liked bugging her.

"But Trunks-Kun, you have to," Pan said as she sat on the bed beside him. She grabbed his right arm and pushed up and over so he was laying on his back.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Trunks asked her crossing his arms.

"Me," Pan said with a smile.

"And, why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because it's my birthday and I want you to go trick-or-treating with me."

"But i'm 13 now," Trunks told her.

"So, your still Trunks to me... Plus Goten's going."

Trunks pretended to think about it for a few seconds before he smield. "Okay, I'll go."

"Yay!" Pan said attacking him in a hug.

"But don't be mad when I get more candy than you," he told her still smirking.

Pan pulled away from the hug, "As if! I'm totally going to get more candy than you!"

"Just try," Trunks told her before getting off her bed and running out of the room because she was chasing him.

On Halloween the kids were at CC, the plan was that they would be going around the block, and then coming back later to watch scary movies. Bra was wearing a pink dress with a sparkly tutu on it. She was a princess with a big crown and all. Goten wanted to be the great Saiyanman... So he was wearing a outfit very similar to what Gohan had. Trunks was Dracula wearing a old poets shirts with tight pants, boots and a cape. He didn't need fake teeth since he teeth were naturally pointy thanks to his Saiyan hertiage. Pan was a witch wearing a black and green dress. The skirt was fabrics of green and black with glitter sparkled across it. She had the black and white striped stockings to match as well as a black pointy witches hat.

"Come on Goten let's go!" Pan yelled at Goten since he was taking the longest.

"You can't rush perfection," Goten said coming out. Trunks looked at him dully, why anyone would ever want a Saiyanman costume was beyond him. He wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that.

"More like stupidity," muttered Pan.

"Hey!"

"Lets go," Bra said. "It'll be getting dark soon and were suppose to be back by 8:30," she said as she linked arms with Pan.

"Where to first Panna?" Asked Trunks.

"Why does she get to pick?" Asked Goten.

"Cause it's_ MY_ birthday," Pan said in a bossy tone.

"Oh how old are you, seven?" Goten said in a teasing manner. He was poking fun at Pan's height. It really was not her fault she was so short. Trunks hit Goten upside the head for Pan as she smile at him in thanks.

"You know that spooky house that's all alone at the end of the street?" Pan asked them, "We're going to go to it before we turn around to do the other side."

"What?" Bra asked her wide eyed. "That place is haunted!"

"No it's not," Trunks reasured her. "Goten was just messing with you two the other day."

"Well I'm still not going to it," Bra said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?" Pan asked her as they went to their first house.

"It creeps me out," Bra told her.

"Pan are you sure?" Goten asked her when they got to the house.

"Yes, now are you going or are you to scared?" Pan asked him.

"I'm telling you Pan that house is haunted!" Goten said with wide eyes.

"It is not," Trunks said as he started to walk down the drive way.

"Wait for me," Pan said running up beside him.

Pan wrapped her left arm around Trunks right one, just because. It was not that she was scared, because that was not the case. But, the house was spooky looking for the now ten-year old, holding onto Trunks just made her feel better. Him being with her had always made her feel better about things that scared her. They were the only ones who were walking down the drive. Bra and Goten stayed behind watching them get closer and closer. Finally they made it to the steps.

"Does anyone even live here?" Pan asked Trunks.

"I don't think so," Trunks said softly. He pressed the door bell which made a loud echoing sound from inside. They waited up there for minutes and even rung the bell again with no luck.

"Trunks, why does everyone call that house huanted?" Pan asked as they made their way back towards Goten and Bra.

Trunks shrugged, "Because it looks different I suppose. A lot of people don't like it when things don't look they way society thinks it should."

"That's kinda sad. It's just a poor, old house. I bet it get's lonely."

Trunks smiled at her softly, "We will come and visit it next year then. That way it won't be lonely."

"I like the sound of that," agreed Pan.

An hour later when they got back to CC they went straight to the living room without even changing before empting their bags. "I told you I would get more," Trunks told Pan with a smirk.

"You did not!" Pan said looking at their piles. They looked perfectly even to her.

"Did too," Trunks said just to tease her.

Pan looked at him before smirking. She grabbed her pile before mixing it in with Trunks' to cause one big pile of candy. "There now we both won," she told him.

"Okay... I guess I'll share my glory, but only ever with you," Trunks told her winking.

"What movies are we watching?" Goten asked.

"Halloween, Nightmare on Elm street, Friday the 13th, Child's Play, Saw, all the horror movies!" Trunks told him.

Bra moaned, "Why do they have to be scary?"

"It wouldn't be Halloween with out horror movies," Trunks told her with a smirk.

They ate their candy while watching Halloween and Child's play. When the movie, Friday the 13th started the lights were turned off and they moved to the furniture. On Nightmare on Elm street, Bra sneaked off to go to bed not wanting to watch anymore of the horror films. Goten and Trunks were still wide awake watching the films. Pan had to admit she was pretty creeped out like Bra was, but really she was not that scared. She was laying down beside Trunks on the couch, his cape was wrapped around her to keep her warm as well as his arm. She had her arm on his vest holding onto his shirt softly.

Really, with him beside her Pan never felt scared, because she knew Trunks would protect her. Pan smiled slightly as she thought that Trunks was her most favorite person in the world. What she didn't know, was that she was his too. With a yawn Pan drifted off to sleep not worrying about any nightmares getting her.

**EDITED: 2-16-13**


	4. Lost

**EVERYONE IS THE SAME AGE AS LAST CHAPTER!**

**4- LOST**

It was a cold January day as the Son's made their way to the store. Pan had Goku duty as ChiChi liked to call it. She had to keep an eye on Goku, because if she didn't he would wander off. Then he would always come back with piles of unnecessary food, or she would find him by some food. Pan was holding his large left hand with her gloved right hand as they walked behind ChiChi and Goten.

"Hun, you should buy that," Goku would say when they passed any sort of food.

Goten would agree by saying, "Yeah it looks good!"

"Goten," ChiChi said with a sigh while picking three boxes of cereal out of the kart. "Stop putting stuff in the kart, you're just as bad as your father."

"But mom, they all look so good. It's hard for me to just pick one," said Goten. When ChiChi had her back turned he put two of the three boxes back into the kart.

"Pan, could you take your father and go find some peanut butter?"

"Yes ma'am," Pan said walking off with Goku. Now she had been to this store many times with her mom but she had never gone to go get something before on her own. Of course, her father was with her, but that man could get lost in his own back yard... Sadly Pan could too. At least she knew to always be with someone who wouldn't get lost, which in most cases was Trunks.

"Papa, do you know where the peanut butter is?" Pan asked looking up at him. Really she should know... but now her mind was blank.

He scratched the back of his head as looked around. "Gee I don't know. Maybe it's in the back?" He suggested. They walked all the way to the back of the store to find freezer items.

"I'm pretty sure it's not back here," Pan told him as she started to look around again.

"Wow, Panny look at that big fish!" Goku said looking at one in the freezer. "Do you think your mother would let us get it?"

"Why not just fish at the house?" Pan asked him.

"It's too cold, all the fish are at the bottom of the pond trying to stay warm."

"Oh," Pan said. "Come on, we better go find that peanut butter," she said dragging Goku off.

Some how they managed to land in the technology aisle. Pan honestly thought her father was worse than a child. "Look Panny!" Goku said pushing buttons on the computer to make them light up. "We need to get one of these! They're awesome!"

Pan pulled down her hat as she tried to hide her red face. Her father was embarrassing, but she would not trade him for the world. "Come on Papa, I think the peanut butter is this way," she said leading him away.

"Ah-ha!" Pan said seeing a whole row of peanut butter. "Found it!"

"Ah," Goku said looking at all the jars. Then he rubbed his stomach with his free hand. "Man, looking at all of these are really making me hungry."

Just then Pans stomach growled in agreement, "Me too. Come on the faster we find Momma the faster we can get home and eat-" Pan didn't get to finish before Goku quickly put her on his back and took off through the store trying to find ChiChi and Goten. After walking through the clothing section Goku finally found them fixing to check out.

"There you two are!" ChiChi said when she told them, "What took so long?"

"Sorry," Goku said with a light laugh. "We got a little lost."

"More like a lot," Pan said from her spot still on Goku's back. "I don't think it would be very wise to send Papa and me to go get something again."

"I would say so" ChiChi said with a sigh.

**EDITED: 2-16-13**


	5. Paint

**5- PAINT**  
**PAN- 10/11**  
**TRUNKS- 14**

It was a chilly October day and ChiChi, Goten, and Pan were over at the Briefs. It had been four months since Goku had left to go train Uub and they was still trying to get use to him being gone. Pan was probably taking it the hardest out of any of them. She had become quite the daddy's girl ever since Goku had came back when she was four, and now that he was gone she missed him terribly.

"How's Pan doing?" Bulma asked ChiChi once they were in the kitchen as their children was outside.

ChiChi sighed, "Okay I guess. You know how hard she's been taking Goku leave. Honestly the only time I really see her smile any more is when she's with Trunks. You know how every year the kids go trick or treating for her birthday?" Bulma nodded, so ChiChi continued: "Pan said she didn't want to this year. I don't know what to do, it'll be her first birthday without Goku in years."

Bulma frowned, "Pan is strong she'll get through it. What are you going to do for her birthday then?"

"I don't know," ChiChi said with a desprate shrug. "Every time I've asked her she would always say she's doesn't need anything."

"You could let her repaint her bedroom," Trunks said walking in the kitchen and scaring the two older women into jumping.

"Trunks, how long have you been there?" Bulma asked him.

"I just came in," he told her getting a coke from the refrigerator. "I heard ChiChi say something about Panna's birthday."

"She has been wanting to repaint her room for a while now..." ChiChi said. "How's she doing?" She asked him, "She was a little sad earlier, I think it was because it's so close to her birthday."

Trunks knew Pan was upset about Goku leaving. He did not blame her, he would be too if his father had left. Pan frowning is not something he liked to see so he always made her smile. Some how or someway he would make his Panna smile every time he saw her. He had her in a fit of giggles before he came in because he 'accidentally' shot Goten in his private with a paint ball gun.

"She's good," he told ChiChi before walking back outside.

"Have you seen Pan?" ChiChi asked Goten who shook his head. It was Pan's birthday and ChiChi was letting her repaint her room just as she had been wanting to do. The only problem was there was no Pan. Trunks and Bra were already there, they were staying like they did on Pan's birthday every year and they were going to help Pan paint her room.

Trunks knowing where Pan was opened up a window before flying out. He flew to a near by mountain and found Pan sitting on it dangling her legs from the side. He smiled softly before sitting down beside her and letting his feet hang over the sides as well. Pan leaned her head on his arm and it was silent. Nothing needed to be said. He was there for her just as she would be for him if the roles were changed.

Pan honestly didn't know how to feel. She missed her father true, but mostly she was saddened that he wasn't there for her birthday. She knew it had only been a few months since he had left but he had promised to visit and he had not so far. She sighed, it was time to stop worrying about when he would come back. He promised he would, so he he will.

Pan threw a leg over one of Trunks' and smiled as he swung them higher and higher. "Your mother is looking for you," he finally told her.

"Oops," she said with a smile.

"Ready to go paint your room?"

"Yep," she said standing up before helping him up.

"Now... What color to paint and where," Bra said trying to think of how the colors would look. All the furniture was moved out and layers upon layers of news paper was on the floor.

"We could do a wall of each color," suggested Pan.

"Or we could do something funner..." Trunks said with a slight smirk and his hands behind his back.

"Like what?" Pan asked him before he flicked a paint brush that had blue paint on it on her neck. She looked at him her eyes wide with shock. "Trunks Vegeta!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I get a bit of paint on you?" He asked her smirking.

"Oh it's on!" Pan said grabbing a green paint brush before she started chasing Trunks. And, that's how a giant paint war broke out. The aim was mostly at each other but a lot of it got on the wall.

Bra was trying her best to stay out of it. She did not feel like washing paint out of her hair later. Goten knowing how Trunks and Pan got when they fought each other decided to stay out of it as well. He went around writing things on her wall and drawing pictures. "Trunks!" He said when he saw that Trunks had marked his name out and put his own name on a writing that said 'Goten is the most awesomeness person ever.'

"What?" Trunks said innocently, "We're not suppose to lie."

ChiChi looked in one time and her eyes widened dramatically. The room was a mess! There was some purple and orange spots but mostly there was splatters of blue and green paint everywhere! On the walls, on the door, On the ceiling, even on the window! But, Pan was laughing! She could not stay mad, she knew Pan would love her room no matter if it was mainly Just a bunch of blue and green spots every where because Trunks and her did it.

"You two have paint everywhere," Bra told Trunks and Pan as they laid down on the newspaper after their mini war.

"Aye," Trunks said agreeing. Pan waved her paint brush towards Bra who stepped out of the way.

"Yeah... No. I don't want to get paint all over me like you two do," she said before walking out.

"So Panna did you have a good birthday?" Trunks asked turning his head to look at her.

"Yeah I did. Thanks Trunks-Kun," she said smiling at him.

"Anytime," he told her smiling back.

**EDITED: 2-16-13**


	6. Poor Gohan

**6-POOR GOHAN**

**Trunks-14  
Pan-11**

"Okay... Are you boys ready?" Gohan asked Trunks and Goten. To be honest he was not so sure himself.

He had agreed to teach the boys how to drive, which he was sure he would regret. Trunks was in the drivers seat, Gohan was in the passenger and Goten was in the back. The oldest male was taking deep breaths as he tried to calm his nerves. Surely, the boys were not as bad as he was thinking.

Suddenly the back door opened and it was Pan. She pushed Goten over so he was by the door on the drivers side before climbing in and sitting in the middle. Bra was right behind her and sat by the other door before shutting it. They buckled up and when they looked up all threee boys were looking at them.

"What are you two doing?" Gohan asked them. "You're not suppose to be here."

"No way was I going to miss this," Pan spoke up as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, plus there's nothing else to do," said Bra.

Gohan let out a sigh, knowing that there would be no way to remove the girls. "Okay then. Trunks, go ahead and start the car up."

Trunks did as he was told and turned on the engiune before pulling the car out of the Brief's drvie way and taking off. "Wow, Trunks you're pretty good at this," Gohan said a bit surprised.

"Yeah," Trunks said with a slight sigh. "Every time we go somewhere mom demands that dad or I drive. She's determined for us to learn how to drive ."

"Wait a minute," Gohan said trying not to laugh. "Your mother is making Vegeta learn how to drive?"

"Yep," Trunks said with another sigh.

"Its not nice," Bra said shaking her head slowly. "Daddy's driving is... Well terrifying."

"It's a good thing you're a Saiyan then huh?" Pan asked her before smirking, "I don't care how bad he drives, just picturing Veggie driving is hilarious."

Minutes passed and it was very obvious that Trunks knew how to drive. Goten was the only one not buckled up and Trunks smirked a thought coming to him. Pan, of course noticed his look and raised an eyebrow. 'Hold on,' he told her. Pan pushed her feet into the floor and leaned back on her seat letting the seat belt tighten around her. Bra noticed what she doing, and it did not take her long to realize that Pan and Trunks was up to something. Quickly she followed Pan's lead and did the samething. Trunks pushed down on the brakes coming to a quick stop. Nothing happened to Bra and Pan who were prepared. Gohan who was bucked up got caught by the seatbelt let out a yelp of surprise. Goten who was not buckled up rammed head first into the back of Trunks' seat.

"Trunks!" Goten said holding his red nose.

"Maybe you'll buckle up next time," Trunks told him with a smirk.

Gohan let out a sigh, "Trunks switch spots with Goten, it's his turn."

"Okay," said Trunks. Goten pushed him as they passed each other, his nose still red.

"Alright you guys ready for this?" Goten asked rubbing his hands together before putting the car in drive.

Pan wrapped her left arm around Trunks' right one and linked her other arm with Bras. "We're going to die," she told them.

"Or get in some horrible mobile accident," Trunks said with a nod.

"Some faith you guys have on me," Goten told them.

"Its okay," reasured Gohan. "We're all Saiyans... It would have to take more than a car crash to kill us."

"Oh come on you guys! I'm not that bad," Goten said desprately.

30 minutes later when the car rolled up into the Briefs Back yard it had been quite a trip. All the Z-Fighters were out-side, it was the 3rd weekend of the month so they were all there. Gohan was the first one out of the car as he stumbled onto the ground shaking. Bra fell out of the car behind him as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I think I'm going to puke," she said.

Trunks and Pan fell out the door behind the drivers seat both of them landing on their stomachs. Pan just laid there taking deep breaths as Trunks started petting the grass. "Oh ground! Sweet- sweet ground! I'm so happy to see you again!" He said.

"What in the world happened?" ChiChi asked being the first one to speak up.

"Goten... Driving... All over... Cops!" Gohan said ranting as he still tried to recover from the horror ride.

"It wasn't that bad!" Goten said as he got out of the passenger side.

"Wasn't that bad?" Pan said now laying on her back to look at one of her brothers. "Wasnt that bad! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" She told him.

ChiChi let out a sigh as she looked at her youngest son. "You drive just like your father." Her eyes widened suddenly and she looked over at Pan quickly.

It was true that Pan had gotten a lot better about Goku being gone, but it was still a touchy subject. She let out a sigh in relief when she saw that Pan was not even paying attention any more but laughing at something that Trunks was saying. ChiChi honestly didn't know how Trunks did it, he always knew what to say to cheer Pan up. Either way she was thankful for him, she knew that he was the best thing for Pan.

**EDITED: 2-17-13**


	7. 16

**7-16**

**TRUNKS-15/16**  
**PAN-12**

It was a warm Saturday morning in May. May 8th to be exact, Trunks birthday. Pan and Bra made their way down stairs yawning as they entered the kitchen. Goten was behind them a few minutes later. His stomach had woke him up when he smelled the aroma of food. It was a normal thing for Goten and Pan to stay at the Briefs, to them it was their second home. Their house was a second home to Trunks and Bra as well. They always stayed at a different house each week.

"Morning kiddos," Bulma greeted them happily as she made breakfast.

"Morning Momma, Daddy," Bra said. She sat down next to her father who was at the head of the table.

"Morning," Goten said as he sat down on the other side of Vegeta.

"Morning Bulma-San! Veggie-San!" Pan chirped happily as she sat next to her best friend.

"Must you call me that?" Vegeta asked the youngest Son with annoyance.

Pan nodded her head, "Yes."

"Hey can I call you Veggie?" Asked Goten. Vegeta turned his head to look at him as his right eyes started twitching. "Or you know Vegetas good!" Goten said with his hands up in defence.

"Wheres Trunks?" Bulma asked Goten.

"Where do you think?" He asked with a smile, "He's still asleep. I tried waking him up, but you know him. I even used its your birthday line, but his reply was 'So I don't care. Since it's my birthday I order you to leave me alone so I can sleep.'"

Bulma let out a huff, "That boy I swear. He takes after you so much Vegeta it's not even funny."

Vegeta just smirked, "Well he is a prince."

Bulma rolled her eyes then looked at Pan, the only person who could only ever truly get son up. She wondered just how and the world he got up on the weekday's to go to school. Little did she know Pan always wakes him up for that too, telepathically of course. "Pan honey would you go wake him?"

Pan smiled brightly, "Sure thing!" She said. She grabbed a cupcake off the counter before running up the stairs.

"Happy birthday Trunks-Kun!" Pan said as she jumped on his bed. She fell down to her knees beside him before kissing his cheek.

Trunks who was laying on his stomach and had half of his face pressed against his pillow opened one eye open to look at her. "Panna it's to early," he told her.

"Its 8," she told him with a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "Too early."

"Well I have something for you," she said holding out the cupcake.

Trunks sat up in his bed and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a muffin?"

Pan looked at it then shrugged, "I think it' a cupcake."

"Did my mom make it?"

"I think so," Pan told him.

"That explains it then," he said.

"Come on," she said handing it to him. She hopped off his bed before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room with her.

"About time you wake up," Bulma told her son when she saw him. Trunks just rolled his eyes and sat down beside Goten as Pan returned to her seat beside Bra.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly. Trunks was turning 16, but he wasn't having a party, although Bulma begged him to let her throw him one. He was like his father in that department aswell. He didn't like for party's and such things to be centered around him. He got presents like always and he got his first car. It was from Capsule Corp of course and the newest edition of a black Ferrari. Later that day Pan and him sat on a pair of swings that was on an old swing set in the backyard. Bra was inside taking a shower and Goten was inside eating his 3rd piece of Trunks' cake. It was getting dark, but Trunks and Pan did not make a move.

"Did you have a good birthday Trunks-Kun?" Pan asked him holding the swings metal sides.

"Of course I did," Trunks said turning his body to her and letting left arm hang. "I spent it with you."

Pan tilted her head down as a blush lit up her face. Trunks had that effect on her. Now that they were older he seemed to make her blush more and more. "Trunks, will we always be together?" Pan asked him.

Trunks looked at her and smiled, she was still to young for the type of together Trunks wanted. Was that wrong that he was already wanting to go out with her? No he told himself, because she had always been his and she still would be even if he did wait a little longer.

"Trunks-Kun?" Pan said waving a hand in front of his face when he was taking to long to answer.

Trunks caught her hand holding it in his. "Of course Panna-Chan. Nothing could tear us apart."

Pan smiled at him then up at the sky. "Don't ever leave me okay?" She told him, "I-I don't know what I would do if you left me..."

Trunks stood up and in a fast motion before he pulled on Pan's arm to make her stand aswell. He brought her close to him wrapping one arm around her as he still held her other hand. A pink blush was across Pans cheeks and nose. She had hugged Trunks a million times, been this close to him a million times, hell she's even slept on his chest before. But why was this time so different?

"I could never leave you," Trunks told her. "You complete me you see? Without you in my life there would be no point in living."

"Y-you don't mean that," Pan said in a whisper; her eyes were wide. She knew Trunks completed her. To her he was everything, but was she that important to him?

"Oh but I do," he whispered and Pan rested her head on his chest with a sigh. "I refuse to live with out you Panna. So you can't be going and doing anything reckless okay?"

Pan laughed lightly, "I promise, but you have to be safe too."

"Aye, aye," he told her smiling.

"I love you Trunks, I'm glad you're my best friend."

Trunks smiled sadly as a sigh escaped his lips. He looked down at Pan in his arms, "Yeah, Best friends..."

**EDITED 2-17-13**


	8. What A Drag

**8- WHAT A DRAG  
-SAME AGE AS LAST CHAPTER-  
**

It was finally summer and all the kids were at the Sons enjoying the sun. Trunks and Goten were currently sparing, as the girls were leaned up against a few trees watching them and talking.

"Goten's hair..." Bra said with a shake of her head.

Pan popped her gum, "Yeah I know. Momma's tried to get him to cut it, but Goten likes it for some reason."

Bra huffed, "Mullets are so like 20 years ago. We need to do something."

"Like what?" Asked Marron.

Pan popped her gum again then smirked, "I have an idea." She stood up before dusting herself off. '_Hey I need you to throw Goten on the ground,_' Pan told Trunks.

Trunks faultered a bit before composing himself again. '_Why?_'

'_I have a plan._'

Trunks did as he was told, he grabbed Gotens arm and slung him over his head making him land on his stomach. Pan walked over to Goten on the ground as he laid there.

"Awe Goten you don't look so good," she said before spitting her gum in his hair. She did a fake gasp, "Oh my Dende! Goten I am so sorry!"

"What? What happened?" Goten asked shooting up.

Trunks was really trying not to laugh as Pan kept herself calm. "My gum feel out of my mouth... And it's in your hair."

"WHAT?" Goten asked reaching an arm to the back of his head to feel it. His eyes widened, "THERE'S GUM IN MY HAIR!"

"I'm sorry!" Pan told him pretending to be sorry. Trunks now was laughing and Bra and Marron came over.

"Oh my..." Marron said looking at Gotens hair.

"Goten stop messing with it," Bra said grabbing his hands. It was easy for her to reach because he was sitting on the ground still. "You doing that is just going to make it worse. I can fix it if you want," she told him.

"You can get te gum out?" He asked her hopefully.

"Of course I can," Bra told him. "But you won't have your mullet anymore."

"But-but," Goten started.

"It was time for the mullet to go anyways Goten," Bra told him.

Goten sighed, "Okay just don't cut to much off."

"Okay!" Bra said happily. She grabbed his arm before draging him inside, Marron giggling as she followed them.

Pan looked over at Trunks who stopped laughing. "You are a genius," he told her smirking.

"I know," she said with a laugh before jumping on back as he started walking to the house.

"Goten be still!" Bra told him as she cut some of his hair.

"How much are you cutting?" Goten asked her.

"Dont worry about it," she told him cutting some more. Marron, Trunks and Pan, who was still on Trunks back watched her cut it. "There," Bra told him ruffling his hair when she was done. Goten got up and looked in the mirror he had to admit he liked it.

"Wow thanks B-Chan!" He told her smiling.

"No problem," she told him with a wink.

"What are you guys-" ChiChi stopped when she saw Goten. "Oh Goten!" She said rushing towards him and grabbing his face. "You got your hair cut!"

"Mom," Goten said blushing darkly.

"What?" ChiChi asked, "You look so much better with it like this!"

Later that day everything was calm. In Pan's room the girls were all watching tv. Marron and Bra were on the floor and Pan was laying on her stomach on her bed. Trunks watched from the door frame, Goten had passed out a few minutes ago so he needed something to do. He ran over to Pans bed jumping on it next to her scaring her.

"Holy crap you scared me," she told him.

"Get out," Bra told him dully.

"No it's Pannas room, not yours," he told her.

"Pan make him get out," Bra told her.

Pan looked at Trunks who just raised an eyebrow. "I can't," she said smiling.

"Ha," Trunks told Bra.

"Where's Goten?" Pan asked Trunks.

"He already passed out. Say... You girls wanna do a make-over?"

"Oh my Dende!" Bra said excitedly, "You're letting us put make-up on you?"

"Hell no!" Trunks told her, "Not me, Goten!"

Pan started laughing, "That's brillent! Let's do it!"

"But won't he wake up?" Marron asked as they started standing up.

"Nah," Pan told her as she got some nail polish and Bra got her make-up and everything else. "Trunks and I have messed with him several times before."

"Yeah, the only thing that gets him up is something food related," Trunks told her as they started walking down the hall way to Goten's room. Trunks opened the door and Pan turned on the lights to see Goten passed out.

Bra giggled, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Wait," Pan said. "Haven't we tortured him enough today?"

Her and Trunks shared a blank look before both of them smirked. "Nah," they said together.

"Here Marron, you paint his nails," Bra told her handing her a handful of nail polish. Bra sat down on the bed next to Goten putting make-up on him. Pan sat on the other side of Goten putting his hair up in little spots everywhere. Trunks pulled up the computer chair and sat his feet by Pan as he watched the girls. He couldn't wait to see Gotens reaction in the morning.

"Alright," Bra said with a yawn an hour later. "I'm beat."

"Me too," said Marron.

Pan looked back over at Goten, "Okay. I'll be in there soon."

"Night you two," Bra called out as her and Marron made her way to Pan's room.

Trunks looked at Pan, "Want to go for a flight?"

"But, it's night time..." said Pan.

"So?" Trunks said with a shrug. He stood up, smiling at her as he reached out a hand, "I'll be with you."

Pan smiled slightly as she took his hand, "Okay."

Trunks led them to the window before opening it and jumping up. He helped Pan out before they took off. It was new for Pan, to fly at night time. Every thing was different. The moon and stars lit up the world, not the sun. Crickets chirped soundly and you could hear nature sleeping. It was calm, it was peaceful. It was wonderful. She was so happy she let Trunks talk her into this.

"Hey you guys," Gohan and Videl greeted the next morning as they walked into the kitchen and saw Trunks and Pan sitting together. Bra and Marron were still sleeping.

"Hey," Trunks and Pan told them.

"What are you guys up to?" Gohan asked them.

"You know that's just what I'm wondering," ChiChi said almost done with breakfast.

"What makes you guys think we're up to something?" Trunks asked them in a calm manner.

Gohan shrugged, "Both of you up... And it's so early." He said knowing how Trunks slept.

"I woke up, and then I made Trunks wake up too so I wouldn't be alone," lied Pan. Truth be told neither of them went to sleep last night after they put make-up on Goten. Trunks had taken Pan flying at night. When they got back to the house Trunks made a comment that Pan was getting tired thus starting the competition they had going on. First person to fall asleep loses.

"You two stayed up all night didn't you?" ChiChi said knowing better.

"Yep," Trunks told her, finding no point in lying anymore. As soon as ChiChi sat the food down on the table Goten came running into the room.

"Morning!" He greeted everyone. Trunks and Pan held their expressions well the corners of their mouths barley twitching as ChiChi, Gohan, and Videl looked at him in shock.

"Goten!" ChiChi yelled in shock, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Goten asked confused.

"Your face..." Gohan told him.

"What?" Goten said running to the mirror before screaming like a girl and running to the bathroom to get if off.

"That wasn't nice you two," Gohan told the now laughing Trunks and Pan.

"Why do I always get blamed with Panna?" Trunks asked, "Honestly I didn't do anything this time it was all the girls."

"He's right," Pan said nodding. "He just watched, and I only did Gotens hair. Blame Bra and Marron for the rest."

ChiChi just shook her head as they heard Goten in the bathroom yelling. "What the hell did they do to me?"

"Panna, you still awake...?" Trunks asked later that afternoon. They were sitting next to each other in a tree in the woods. Trunks was to lazy to turn his head to look at her.

"Eh," Pan said softly. Trunks nodded slightly before yawning. He leaned over a little bit and was surprised as he slipped and fell off the tree. "Trunks-Kun!" Pan said. Scared that he may of been hurt, she jumped down off the tree.

From the ground Trunks opened his eyes and smirked at Pan. "Was you worried about me, Panna-Chan?"

Pan huffed loudly as Trunks sat up and leand his back agaisnt the tree. "You baka!" She said hitting arm, "Of course I was worried!"

Trunks smiled softly at her, "I'm sorry for making you worry," he said patting her head before bringing her close to him.

"Stupid baka... I can't stay made at you," Pan said being still with her head on his chest.

"I know," Trunks said kissing the top of her head before both of them drifted off to sleep.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	9. High School

**9- HIGH SCHOOL...**

**-SAME AGE AS LAST CHAPTER-**

Months passed on by and school started again. Pan and Bra were in 8th grade and Trunks and Goten were finally Seniors. The 8th graders were considered high school, so the four Saiyans seen each other just about between every break. Everyone at the school knew that the Briefs and Sons were close, but honestly they didn't know they were as close as they truly were. Especially Trunks and Pan.

A lot of the girls, mainly the older classmen were very jealous of Pan. Trunks was considered the hottest guy in the school and they only girl he ever paid the least bit of attention to other than his sister (which he even ignored her most of the time) was Pan. A lot of the girls were mean and harsh to Pan just for it, but Pan wasn't easily offended. No, she kept her head high and said something even bitchier back to them. It was all very entertaining to Trunks, especially since Pan liked to irk the girls even more. She would always run up and grab Trunks arm or hand taking him with her. Or when they would go to a pep rally or something she would always jump on Trunks' back.

The same thing could be said about Trunks as well. He was always dragging Pan away from guys, who she would ignore but still they would surrounded her. Of course the guys were jealous, but unlike the girls none of them dared say anything... At least when Trunks was around. They all still remembered how just two years ago he fought in the martial arts world tournament and almost won but 'lost' to the world champ.

"Trunks," Sarra a senior classmen said one day at Trunks locker. Trunks turned away from her his eye twitching slightly. He really didn't like her, mostly because she tried to flirt with him all the time. Trunks didn't say anything as he put stuff up in his locker. Sarra did not like that, it really ticked her off how Trunks barely talked around other girls yet when Pan was around he could talk to her nonstop.

"So... I'm having a party this weekend at my house. Wanna come?" Sarra asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Can't," was his short reply.

She pouted thinking Trunks might think it was cute when really it just made him not like her more. "You never come to my parties."

"Well, unlike some people I have a company I have to get ready to run," It was true, he had to work Saturday.

"Trunks-Kun," Pan said ducking her head underneath Trunks arm that was holding his locker door open. She put a binder in his locker not wanting to walk all the way to hers since his was closer. Sarra scowled as Trunks instantly brightened up at seeing Pan.

"Are you going to remember my locker combination this time?" Trunks asked Pan with a smirk.

Pan rolled her eyes smiling, "Probably not and then I'll just ask you," she said with a wink.

"Ah yes, what would you do with out me?" He teased as he shut his locker and locked it.

"Die," she said very seriously before shaking her head. "Hey Goten and Bra want to go see a movie this weekend, you up for it?"

"He has to work," Sarra said narrowing her eyes at Pan. If she couldn't have Trunks on the weekend then why should Pan?

"Was I talking to you?" Pan asked her not missing a beat.

"A movie sounds nice," Trunks said as he started walking away with Pan.

"I thought you had to work!" Sarra yelled angrily getting the attention of some passing by students.

Trunks shrugged, "My moms the president of the company, I can kinda do whatever I want."

"Then why not come to my party?!" Sarra asked, a whole crowed of curious students was watching now.

"Because I don't want to waste my time on you," he said simply before he continued to walk away with Pan.

It was a few weeks later when Trunks had to save Pan from a very similar situation.

"So..." Cody a boy in a grade above Pan said standing by her locker. She wasn't talking to him, just standing there. She didn't hardly talk to any guys other than Trunks or Goten. "I was wondering... If maybe you would like to go out Friday night?"

"She can't," Trunks said walking up by Pans locker. He didn't like this, not one little bit. Since when did other guys think they could ask his Pan out? She was his, and he wasn't about to let some guy take her out on a date!

Cody was intimidated by Trunks, he was after all a senior why Cody himself was just an 9th grader, and of course there was the factor of the martial arts tournament. "Why can't she?"

"We have plans," Trunks told him narrowing his eyes at him. Pan closed her locker and looked back and forth between the two.

Cody swallowed hard before continuing, "What if she rather hang out with some one else? I could show her a good time." Trunks went to go punch him and Cody yelled but before Trunks fist made contact with Cody's face Pan caught it. She looked at Cody and he realised the only thing stopping Trunks, who was trying to control his breathing, from hitting him was Pan...

"Thanks, but no thanks," Pan told him. "I really do have better things to do than for you to try to stick your hand down my pants," she said before walking away and making Trunks go with her as well.

"He better not try to do anything, I'll kill him!" Trunks said darkly. Cody shivered in fear knowing that what Trunks said was true. If them two didn't end up together he would be beyond shocked.

Trunks and Pan were late to their next class which was both beside each others.

"Mr. Breifs you're late," said Mr. Hosten, Trunks advanced computer operations and business teacher. He really didn't like Trunks, mainly because Trunks knew more about technology and running a business than he did and even corrected him once... Or twice... Okay so maybe three or four times. Trunks shrugged as he walked to his seat which was beside Goten. He was still pissed off from earlier, and any one could easily tell it. But Mr. Hosten didn't know how to just let things go when needed. "Mr. Briefs you need to be on time."

"It's not like anything you would say would be something I don't already know," said Trunks. He didn't like the teacher either, and he was already in a bad mood.

"What did you say young man?" Mr. Hosten asked him.

"I know you heard me the first time," Trunks told him calmly. "I'm not repeating myself." Bulma was right, Trunks definitely took after his father more than he knew.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" Mr. Hosten asked him.

Trunks raised his hands up and said sarcastically, "Sorry for being the son of a genius."

"Detention, Saturday!" Trunks shrugged not really caring.

As soon as class was over it was time for them to go home. Trunks and Goten were walking out the doors when Pan and Bra walked up beside them. Pan punched Trunks in the arm. "What was that for?!" Trunks asked shocked.

"I have detention Saturday because you made me late," she told him.

"Hey! I have detention too," Trunks told her smirking, suddenly not in a bad mood anymore.

"At least I won't be alone then," Pan said.

"Wait," Goten said as he stopped walking and looked at Pan. "You have detention? Mom is going to be so mad!"

"Goten don't tell her!" Pan told him.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked her smirking.

"Because if you do, I'll make you regret it," Pan told him glaring.

Goten swallowed hardly before nodding. "Fine, but you owe me!"

"I owe you nothing," Pan told him rolling her eyes as they walked off.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	10. Detention

**10- DETENTION**

**Trunks- 16**

**Pan-13**

Saturday came quickly for the two Saiyans. Goten and Bra both covered for their siblings by telling their mothers that Trunks and Pan were having a day out. Trunks and Pan did it quite a bit so ChiChi and Bulma weren't curious. Eight o'clock on a Saturday can seem extremely early for a student, but for Trunks who was an extremely heavy sleeper it was even more so. He grumbled the whole time Pan and him drove to the school and even more so when they had to go in the library and sit. There was 15 other kids in there with them and they were all a little surprised to see Trunks and Pan having detention.

Trunks and Pan went to the back of the room and took a desk. Trunks laid his head down as they waited for Mr. Smith, their principal. "This is BS," Trunks said his head still down. All the students except Pan looked at him frantically. Mr. Smith could walk in at any minute. "He wants us to be here at 8, and he's not even here," Trunks said.

"Yeah, and it's freezing outside," Pan said and she wrapped her jacket around her more. It was just the beginning of January and snow was on the ground. Trunks took off his jacket and handed it to her, not taking his head off the desk as he did. Pan smiled as she put her arms through it backwards using it like a blanket.

Minutes passed by and all you could hear was the ticking of the clock. Finally Mr. Smith came in and everyone sat straight up in their seat... That is everyone but Trunks and Pan. Pan had her left arm propped up on the table with her head in it while beside her Trunks seemed to be asleep. Mr. Smith noticed them and made his way over to their desk. Pan elbowed Trunks in the side with her right arm trying to get him up.

"Panna, to early," he told her.

'_Trunks, Mr. Smith,_' Pan said elbowing him again.

'_What about him?_' Trunks asked not really caring.

"Mr. Briefs!" Mr. Smith said very loudly and sharply.

Trunks bolted up now knowing why Pan was trying to wake him. "Morning Sr," Trunks told him.

"Were you sleeping?"

"I don't know, was I?"

"It would be very wise for you not to get on my list today Mr. Briefs."

"You have a list?" Trunks asked him, "I just figured that you hated everybody."

Mr. Smith sighed loudly and the other students tried not to laugh. "You, move," he told Pan who was sitting next to Trunks. "I know you and him are close, I can't have you two sitting next to each other causing problems."

"She's not moving." "No." Trunks and Pan said at the same time.

"What did you say to me?"

"What is up with you teachers wanting us to repeat stuff?" Trunks asked getting annoyed.

"I said no," Pan told him. "I'm just now getting warm," she said holding Trunks jacket closer to her. "I'm not about to move just to get cold again. Plus, what makes you think Trunks and I will cause trouble? You don't know us."

"I don't know you two personally, but I do know that you two know how to cause trouble. I bet your mothers don't even know that you two are here, am I right?"

"Wrong," lied Trunks. "I was supposed to work today, so you can imagine how mad my mother was when she found out I had detention-"

"At you?" Mr. Smith said smirking slightly.

"Not at me," Trunks said smirking fully back. "I was just speaking my mind, something that I'm free to do. You know... I'm sure there are kids in here that are in here for worse things than being late to class and speaking the truth. Why don't you go bash on them for a while." Mr. Smith stared at him for a while before huffing and walking up to the front.

'_You're horrible,_' Pan told him smiling and shaking her head. He only winked back at her in response.

Mr. Smith made his was up to the front of the library. "There will be no talking, passing notes, or sleeping. You must work on something school related or just sit there bored. You may not get up for any reason at all. If you have to use the bathroom wait until I come back to check on you, then you may go. If all of you are good you will be released at 12 but I can make you stay longer if I want."

"Wanna bet?" Trunks muttered as Mr. Smith left.

Trunks never really liked teachers. They always thought they had superior power over him, and his Saiyan Prince side did not like that, which was why he challenged teachers quite a bit. Since he considered Pan his princess, he really didn't like it when they were dicks to her too. He looked over at her to see her zoning out.

'_If he doesn't release us at 12, we're just walking out,_' Trunks told Pan who didn't respond back. '_Panna?_'

'_No talking, Trunks,_' she told him smirking slightly knowing that it would get on his nerves.

Trunks sighed really loud making all the students turn back to look at them. It was quite obvious that they would be the entertainment of the day. Trunks was sitting sideways on his seat his body pointed towards Pan as he glared at her. Pan on the other hand was looking straight ahead and trying her best not to laugh.

'_Fine,_' Trunks said huffing and turning his body around dramatically. '_I can't believe my Panna is ignoring me,_' he said still being dramatic as he laid his head down in the table.

Pan now laughed. '_Oh Trunks,_' she said leaning on him and resting her head on his shoulder. '_I could never ignore you,_' she told him as she found his hand underneath the table and held it.

Trunks smiled, '_Haha I got you to talk to me._' Pan just rolled her eyes before closing them. It wasn't long before Trunks and her were asleep.

"PDA!" Mr. Smiths voice boomed waking Trunks and Pan up. "This school has a strict policy on PDA."

"We were just sleeping," Pan said.

"Miss Son, that was also one of my rules! Its not right for a young woman like yourself to be hanging around such bad influences or to be sleeping on someone like that."

"She was just sleeping on my shoulder," Trunks told him. "She does all the time. And are you saying that I'm a bad influence? You should hear about some of the stuff that she has talking me into doing," Trunks said looking at Pan who laughed.

"My ideas aren't nearly as bad as yours," she told him.

"Yeah," Trunks said smirking. His ideas could be pretty out there.

"This is exactly why you two need to be separated," Mr. Smith said. "Miss Son why don't you just come with me to my office?"

"No," Trunks and Pan said at the same time.

"Wha-"

"I said, No," Trunks said not even letting Mr. Smith finish.

"You can't protect her forever Mr. Briefs."

"What did you say?" Trunks asked him standing up. Trunks who was still growing was almost the same height as the man. Trunks was standing in front of Mr. Smith in a way the older man had never seen him before and it honestly scared him. Trunks eyes looked so cold and sharp, he looked tense and relaxed all at the same time. "As long as there is breath inside of my body I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe," Trunks told Mr. Smith. The man nodded at Trunks before straightening his tie nervously and walking out.

"I think he peed himself," Pan told Trunks as he sat back down.

Trunks crossed his arms and shrugged, "I didn't even do anything. I wasn't that scary, was I?" He asked the other students who looked at him a little leery as well. Trunks just shrugged again, "Oh well."

The morning passed by quickly Mr. Smith only returned a few other times and he didn't bother Trunks or Pan who seemed to be in their own little world. And in a way they were. They were in their telepathic world where they had talked nonstop since Mr. Smith had left. At 12, Trunks watch beeped like it did for every hour. Mr. Smith was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on," Trunks told Pan, putting his jacket back on that she gave back to him an hour ago.

"Trunks," Pan whispered loudly. "Mr. Smith isn't back!"

"So, I don't care," Trunks whispered back as he started to walk away.

"Trunks Vegeta!" Pan said trying to stop him.

He turned to look at her a huge smile on his face, "Pan Gabriella!" He said just to irk her, "Come on, let's go."

"You're impossible!" Pan said huffing as she stood up and put her jacket back on as well and walked over to him.

Trunks smirked at her, "It's 12, he said we could leave at 12. We're leaving."

"I didn't dismiss you," Mr. Smith told them as he walked into the room.

"You can't keep us any longer, it's against the school board," lied Trunks.

"And what do you know about the school board?"

"If you want to keep us longer, I guess I could call Bulma-San, I have her number on speed dial." Pan told him. Mr. Smith did not feel like dealing with the president of Capsule Corp so he told all the students they were dismiss.

"And you call me horrible," Trunks told Pan as they walked out a smirk on his face.

"I learned from the best," Pan told him smiling.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	11. The Race

**11- THE RACE**

**Trunks: 17**  
**Pan: 13** **  
**

"Pan give them back, I'm starving!" Goten shouted at Pan one day during lunch.

"Haven't you ever heard of sharing is caring?" Pan said from on top of a lunch table and holding a bag of Doritos. Goten went to go jump up on the table but Pan just jumped to another. It was very entertaining to everyone especially since Pan and Goten argued a lot.

"You owe me, Goten," Pan said stopping on a table. "I covered for you yesterday. I told mom that you was studying when you were really going out on a date."

"So? I covered for you months ago when you had detention! We're even, now give me back my chips!"

"Only if you can catch me," Pan said laughing.

"That's impossible!" Goten said, he had never been able to catch Pan. "I know!" Goten said suddenly getting an idea to get money. He whistled really loud getting the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. "Hey everyone! As most of you know I'm trying to catch my sister, but I never can. So tomorrow after school there will be a race on the track to see who can catch Pan."

"Goten-" Pan started confused.

"Everyone who wants to run pays in a $3 fee and the winner, which will be the person who catches Pan before she runs two times around the track will win all the money AND a date with Pan!"

"Goten!" Pan hollered dropping the Doritos and going over to him. Guys were already giving him money. "You can't do this!" Pan told him her cheeks flushed with anger.

"I'm already getting people's money, it wouldn't be fair to just hand them back. Plus a lot of guys want to date you." Then he added in a whisper so only Pan could hear, "Dont worry, you'll beat them!"

Pan stood there shaking slightlyn before screaming, "TRUNKS!" She turned on her heels to go find the lavender-haired hybrid since he wasn't in the cafeteria yet.

The boys who handed Goten the money eyes widened, Trunks would kill them! They tried to reach for their money but it was useless as Goten held it out of their reach. "Don't worry," Goten said laughing nervously. "Every thing will work out!"

"What will work out?" Bra asked him as she walked up.

"Panna, what's wrong?" Trunks asked confused as Pan came out of the cafeteria.

"Do you know what my brother is doing?" She hissed through clinched teeth.

"No, what?" Trunks asked her confused.

"He's making guys pay 3$ to try to catch me before I run around the track two times. If the guys catch me they get everyone's money and... They get to go on a date with me!" Trunks eyes widened before they started twitching. No one would be going on a date with _HIS_ Panna.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled walking into the cafeteria. Everyone looked at him slowly, the guys were seriously trying to get their money back now.

"Hey! Trunks," Goten said a handful of money in his hands. Trunks grabbed by the front of his shirt making him come off of the table. He then dragged him out of the cafeteria, Pan and Bra behind them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked him as they stood outside of the cafeteria.

"Hehe... It's not that big of a deal! We all know how fast Pan can run! I'm just curious to see if any one can catch her."

"Trunks can catch her," Bra said still some what confused of what was going on.

"Well Trunks can't enter," Goten said.

"Why can't I?" Trunks asked him darkly.

"Because you can catch Pan, it wouldn't be fair to the other guys."

"Is it true that you said the winner gets to go on a date with her?"

Goten laughed nervously, "Maybe. It was a way to get the boys to join. Honestly we all know Pan can out run any of those guys."

"So you're scamming them," Pan said her eyes wide.

Goten shrugged, "Just run away from them and don't let them catch you and you'll have nothing to worry about. "

"I can't believe you're scamming them," Pan said again.

"Oh come on Pan, we all know that all the guys at this school have been trying to get you to go out with them all school year! It's just a little fun."

"How much money do you have so far?" Trunks asked curious.

"60 bucks," Goten said smirking.

"60..." Bra said shocked. "That makes 20 guys!"

Pan smiled slightly, "I guess it could be kinda fun. There's no way I'm letting any of them win though."

The next day came quickly it was a Friday so no body was worried about school the next day. Just about the whole high school showed up to watch the race, everyone was very curious. The track was around the football field where Goten, Bra, and Trunks stood.

"Remember you cant run," Goten told Trunks.

"I know," he said rolling his eyes.

Pan walked over to them her hair put up loosely. She was wearing shorts and a tank top. The guys were all stretching their legs and Pan smirked at them. "Pan you're suppose to be lining up! It's almost time for it to start," Goten told her. Pan just rolled her eyes as she walked away.

'_Don't let any of them catch you,_' Trunks told her. He didn't want the guys anywhere near her.

'_Of course not,_' Pan told him. She had no desire to go out on a date with any of those guys.

"Okay, on a count of three go!" Goten said speaking into a microphone he sweet-talked the vice-principal into letting him use. " 1, 2, 3!"

Pan took off running normally. She didn't have to use her powers to run faster than the guys, it just came natural to her. There were two hurdles that the track team didn't put up and Pan easily jumped over both of them while the guys went around or tried to jump over them as well. Pan was getting close to finishing her first lap and Trunks was getting a little jumpy. He always chased Pan so it was aggravating him that he couldn't chase her when he knew he could win.

"It's really bothering you isn't it?" Bra asked him smiling. He nodded before handing her three dollars and getting ready to run.

"You can't run!" Goten told him "Rules!"

"Since when do I listen to rules?" Trunks said before he ran off as fast as he could so he could catch up to Pan.

Goten fell to his knees, "No!" He said all that money he got... Trunks would win it all.

Bra took the microphone away from Goten and started talking. "And another person has joined the race! That's my brother, Trunks!"

Pan who was now on her second lap looks back to see Trunks already catching up to her. '_You're not suppose to be running,_' she told him.

Trunks smirked at her '_Since when do I listen to Goten? I'm going to catch you like I do every time._'

'_Oh no you're not!_' Pan said laughing a bit. She speed up now using her power and easily jumped over the hurdles again. Trunks used his power some more and easily jumped the hurdles as well. Pan was so close to the finish line she could feel it.

Right before her foot went over the line a hand grabbed the back of her shirt stopping her. Pan stood there in her mouth open in shock before she turned to see Trunks smirking at her.

"And Trunks wins!" Bra announced.

Trunks walked over to Goten, Pan had no choice but to walk with him. "Well it looks like I won. So I'll be taking this," he said grabbing the money.

Pan broke free, "Oh no you don't," she said taking the money from him.

"I caught you fair and square," Trunks told her smugly.

"You didn't pay," Pan told him.

"Yes I did, I paid Bra," he said now smirking. "Now Panna," he said taking the money from her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Let's all go get something to eat, Gotens paying," he said holding up the money. Pan couldn't help but smile at him. Even if he did catch her like he always did, at least it was him an not some other guy.

"I was going to buy a new game with that," Goten said sadly before they all started to fly away.

"That's what you get for scamming people," Bra told him with a smile as she tried to not laugh.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	12. Car Rides

**12-CAR RIDES**

**-SAME AGE AS LAST CHAPTER-**

It was finally summer again, and the Z-Fighters were taking full advantage of it.

"Trunks I need you to drive to the store and pick up some flour and milk were all out," Bulma told him as her and ChiChi frantically passed around Capsule Corp kitchen.

Trunks started to protest but Pan pushed on his back a smile on her face. "C'mon boxer boy, I'll go with you."

"Fine," he said huffing as Pan and him made their way to his car.

Watching Trunks drive really never failed to amuse Pan. He would muttered curses under his breath at passing by drivers when they did something wrong, he's even given a few the finger when they really pissed him off. When he was really concentrating on something when driving he would narrow his eyes and keep a firm grip on the wheel.

"Dumb asses, dumb asses everywhere," he said as traffic as always in the city was horrible. "This sucks I wish we could just fly."

"Yeah but Bulma-San doesn't want us flying in the city," Pan told him smiling.

Trunks sighed sadly, "I know."

They soon arrived at the store, it was the same one Goku and Pan had gotten lost in all those years ago. Thankfully for Pan she was with Trunks, who knew his way around. So she stayed close to him, but honestly that's the way he liked it so no creeps would try to hit on her. Pan grabbed his hand and hummed happily as she swung their hands as Trunks walked to where the flour and the milk were. Trunks smiled at her before sighing slightly. Pan was 13 now, was that still to young? He didn't know, all he knew is that he would wait on Pan forever if he had too.

"Let's take the long way home," Pan suggested to Trunks once they were back in his car. "Less traffic," she told him and silently she thought to herself 'and more time for them to hang out.' That was the best part of Pans day, hanging out with Trunks.

"I like the way you think Panna," he said smiling slightly as he turned down the road that would take them 30 minutes longer to get to Capsule Corp.

"Are you coming to my grandpas party next weekend?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Of course," he told her. "I wouldn't miss him introducing you," he said causing Pans nose to scrunch up a bit. "You don't seem very happy about it," Trunks told her softly as he frowned.

Pan turned sideways facing him in her seat and laid her head against it. "I don't know," she said sighing. "I mean, I'm afraid I'll make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"I don't see why you would. I mean aren't you already use to the paparazzi? It's one of the perks of being my best friend," he joked. It was true the media was all the time trying to get pictures of the Briefs, and the Sons were always there with them. But now that they would find out that the Son children were the grandchildren of the great Ox King it would be even more wild.

"Yeah," Pan said sighing softly. "But you've always been right there beside me. Plus it isn't me their always trying to get a picture of, it's you."

"Not for long," Trunks said sadly. He hated the media and how they always tried to spy on his famiy's personal life. "Just imagine I'm right there beside you. Plus if anyone would mess up I would place my bet on Goten."

Pan started giggling at the thought before it turned into laughter. Trunks slowed his car down until it was parked on the side of the rode. Pan looked at him confused as he smiled at her.

"Wanna drive?" He asked her.

Pans eyes widened, she knew the basics by watching Trunks drive countless of times but she's never actually drove. "I've never drove before," she told him.

"I know, but you know the basics it wont be that hard. Plus I'm right here beside you, I'm not going to let you crash."

Pan smiled brightly at him. "This is why you're my favorite." She told him before they switched seats.

To Pans surprise she did very good. Of course Trunks was also a good teacher in telling her how to do something. They pulled back up to Capsule Corp and Goten looked at them in shock. "You let Pan drive your car?" Goten asked Trunks.

"Yeah," he said as they started walking inside.

"You never let me drive and I have my licenses."

"I don't see how," Trunks said knowing how Goten drove.

"It's because he likes me more," Pan told her brother with a bright smile.

"I'm just saying-" Goten suddenly stopped his eyes wide. Trunks and Pan looked at him confused as he started smiling. "Do you guys get it?" He asked them leaving them confused. "I'm just Saiyan!" He said pointing to himself.

Trunks slowly shook his head but he had to admit, that was pretty just smiled at her brother, "You dope," she joked as they walked into the kitchen.

"Finally!" Bulma said when she saw Trunks and Pan. "What took you two so long?"

"We took the long way home so there was less traffic," Trunks told her.

"Why didn't you two just fly it would of been a lot simpler and faster."

Trunks and Pan just stared at Bulma in disbelief. "But you told us we couldn't fly in the city," Trunks told her.

"That's right, someone could see you and then everyone would go crazy. It's best of you guys didn't fly in the city."

"I agree, there's no telling of what could happen," ChiChi said.

Trunks turned his head to look at Pan, who just shrugged. They would never understand their parents.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	13. Paris For Dinner

**13- PARIS FOR DINNER**

**TRUNKS -19** **PAN-16**

"Ugh I can't believe this is happening!" Pan said walking in the Briefs living room and sitting down on their couch beside Trunks. She had just gotten off the phone with her mother.

"What?" Trunks asked her confused.

"Goten is bringing Paris over for dinner tonight," muttered Pan. From on the recliner Bra frowned a bit. She liked Goten but he was still going out with Paris and there was nothing that she could do.

Trunks just shook his head at Pan, "Looks like you'll have to be on your best behavior tonight," he said with a snicker.

"I'm always on my best behavior," Pan told him.

"If you say so Panna," he told her with a smile.

Bra stood up, she loved that Trunks and Pan were together, really she did. Right now though she just couldn't see other people happy with someone when she was still alone. "I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go take a nap. We're still shopping tomorrow right?" Bra asked her best friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was Friday. Yeah we're still shopping tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then Pan-Chan," Bra told her as she gave her a hug before going to her room.

"Another reason to hate Paris," Pan said as she watched Bra go.

"Why?" Trunks asked standing up beside her as he grabbed her bag.

"Because Bra likes Goten, but my stupid brother is dating the idiot," Pan told him.

"Ah, honestly I don't give Goten and Paris lasting that much longer. You ready?" He asked her.

After school Bra and Pan always drove to Capsule Corp where they did most of their homework and then when Trunks got home he always took Pan home. Pan nodded at him before grabbing his hand and they disappeared.

"Good.l I'm glad," Pan said continuing their conversation after Trunks appeared them in the her kitchen. ChiChi and Videl were cooking as Gohan sat at the table. Lancelot barked, but once he saw it was Trunks and Pan he quited down after they pet him to his content.

"Hey you two," Videl greeted as Pan hopped up on the counter on the other side of the sink and Trunks placed her bag in the door way.

ChiChi smiled at them, "Trunks are you staying for dinner? Yes? Good," she said in the kind of voice that made it clear he was staying.

"Actually, I was just dropping Panna off," he tried to explain.

"No," Pan said grabbing his shoulders. "You can't let me go through this alone."

"Pan be nice to her," ChiChi said talking about Paris.

"You don't like her either," Pan said with a pout.

"No... But your bother does and that's all that matters," ChiChi said. It was true, ChiChi had always liked Videl and she was so happy when Gohan married her. And of course she had always loved Trunks and she was thrilled when Pan and him started dating. For some reason though she didn't like Paris to much. There was just something about her and she knew her son could do better.

"She's so... She's so... Ugh," said Pan.

"Trunks it's probably best that you do stay," Gohan said with a smile. "Someone is going to have to stop Pan from killing the girl."

"Hey!" Pan said.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "You should hear some of the stuff she's already planning on doing."

"Why don't you like her so much?" Videl asked Pan.

"Honestly, I think she's the only person on this planet who is literally dumber than Goten. Well I take that back Goten's not dumb, he's just not very bright all of the time. Paris is straight up dumb. Plus I know someone way better for Goten." Then her eyes widened, "Maybe I can-"

"No embarrassing Goten, Pan," ChiChi said with a sigh. Pan looked at her amazed at how mothers just seemed to know what their kids were thinking.

"How would you like it if we told Trunks all your embarrassing moments?" teased Gohan.

"I already know them all," Trunks said smirking as Pan blushed lightly. They heard the back door open and Goku can walking in.

"Oh man ChiChi that smells great," he said sitting down beside Gohan.

"Seriously?" Videl asked Trunks as she raised an eyebrow, "You know them all?"

Pan covered Trunks mouth, "Okay, since when did the subject get changed to me? And Videl don't get him started, I bet he does know them all because he's been there for just about all of them."

Trunks just snickered as he removed Pans hand from his mouth. They now heard the front door open and Goten's voice. "Oh look the guest of honor has arrived," Pan said sarcastically.

Goten came running in the kitchen before looking around. "Oh good I'm glad everyone is here. Dad listen tonight, you're not dad," Goten told Goku.

"Then who am I?" Goku asked confused.

"Tonight you're cousin Goku," Goten told him.

"What are you taking about Goten?" Pan asked him "Why is Papa 'cousin Goku?'"

"Well it would be weird telling Paris that Chibi dad is well... Dad. So I told her that we had a chibi cousin staying with us for a while."

"Okay..." Goku said not sure. Goten ran back in the other room before coming back with Paris and introducing her to everyone.

"Oh Trunks, Pan it's so good to see that you two are alive agian!" Paris told the two.

"We were dead?" Trunks asked as he looked at Pan with a raised eyebrow. Pan smirked mentally, her dislike for Paris was rubbing off on Trunks!

"Oh no, were you two?"

Pan looked at her, was she serious? "Oh yes," Pan said nodding her head. "We were in a horrible fight with this alien monster, but it's like you said were back now." Technically she wasn't lying, they did fight Baby, and well... She did almost die once.

"That must of been so scary," Paris said with wide eyes.

"Terrifying," Trunks told her dully.

Goten started laughing nervously, "Oh Trunks and Pan! They always crack us up!"

Pan shook her head as she hopped off of the counter. She grabbed her bag before grabbing Trunks arm and dragging him up to her room. "Now do you see what I mean?" Pan asked Trunks once her door was shut.

"Yeah," Trunks said falling back on Pans bed with his hands behind his head. "She's not very smart is she?"

Pan got on her bed laying down beside him on her side. She sighed, "He's not happy."

Trunks smiled sadly at her, "I know. He told me just last week."

"Then why doesn't he dump Paris?" Pan said mainly asking herself. Then she looked up at Trunks, "Why did you wait so long to ask me out?"

Trunks looked down at her, "Where did that come from?"

Pan just shrugged, "I'm just curious."

"Well mainly I was waiting until I thought you would be old enough. Secondly, I was nervous."

Pan did a fake gasp before she smiled, "Trunks Briefs, nervous? No!"

"Believe it," he told her smiling.

Pan put her head on Trunks arm and looked up at him. "Well I'm glad you got over your nervousness."

"Me too," he told her smirking before kissing her.

"You're staying for supper," Pan told him sweetly when they broke apart.

"Do I have to?" whinned Trunks. Pan widened her eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in an adorable pout. "Too much... Cuteness... Must... Look... Away..." Trunks said dramatically as he turned his body away from Pan and looking away.

"Trunks-Kun!" Pan said sitting up and leaning on his side.

"What?" He asked her looking at her.

"Stay," she told him.

"Fine," He said with a sigh, but smiling no less.

"Yay!" Pan said hugging him. "Ah I love cuddling with you," Pan told him as she kept her head on the side of his chest.

Trunks busted out with laughter, "That's good to know."

"Trunks! Pan!" Goku said knocking on Pans door, "Suppers done, come on we're waiting on you two!"

Pan sighed, "We're coming Papa!" She told him as her and Trunks stood up.

"He's your cousin Goku tonight remember?" Trunks told her as he opened her door for them.

"Oh yeah," Pan said nonchalantly. "I wonder if Paris would even notice if I did call him Papa."

Trunks snorted, "Probably not."

They made their way down stairs and quickly sat down by the table next to each other so Goten and Paris would have to sit across from each other. Trunks had to hold back his laugh when Paris sat down beside Pan and Goten across from her. Goku and ChiChi as always sat at the head of the table. Trunks and Gohan sat on each side of Goku, as Goten and Paris sat on each side of ChiChi. Videl and Pan were stuck in the middle. The dinner went by good for the most part. ChiChi kept worrying that Pan would do something to Paris. She let out a sigh knowing that her daughter didn't like the girl but she would never harm her on purpose unless something bad happened.

"So where is your father?" Paris asked about half way through dinner. Everyone froze, they couldn't tell her that 'Cousin Goku' is their father Goku.

"He's a world class fighter and he's off training," Pan said speaking up since Goten didn't seem to know what to say.

"Your dad fights?" Paris asked shocked.

"Yeah," Goten smiled.

"Why?" Paris asked confused.

"Why do you breath?" asked Pan. "My father fights because it's something that he loves to do."

"But fighting seems so barbaric."

"It's not barbaric when you're protecting the people you love," Pan snapped back getting angry.

"Pan," ChiChi said getting worried about her daughter. Trunks looked at her and nodded his head letting her know that Pan was okay.

"Do you fight?" Paris asked Pan.

"Yes," she said proudly. "And before you ask, everyone else at this table fights as well. We're not barbaric," then Pan let out a secret smirk, "Well most of the time anyways. We fight because it makes us happy and it's apart of who we are. Isn't that suppose to be the main goals in life? Being yourself and being happy? If we didn't fight, then we wouldn't be us and well that's just not right. Now, if you would please excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore." Pan said getting up and walking to her room.

"I'll make sure she's okay," Trunks said getting up after Pan. Everyone but Paris knew that he actually meant, "I'll go calm her down."

Trunks opened Pans door to she her laying down on her bed in the dark. He quietly shut her door and went over to her bed laying down beside her wrapping his arm around her from behind and bringing her close as he took in her scent. "You were amazing," Trunks told her knowing how badly Pan wanted to hit Paris.

"She insulted us," Pan said shaking angrily. "It took everything in me not to hit her."

"Eh I wouldn't of cared if you did," Trunks told her.

"Well I know you wouldn't of," Pan told him smiling softly. "But I didn't because of Goten."

"You're a good sister, Panna."

"I guess," Pan said shrugging.

"Really," Trunks said.

Pan turned around in his arms and nestled into his chest. "Thanks, Trunks-Kun."

"Anytime Princess."

****"Is Pan going to be okay?" Paris asked after Trunks had left.

"She'll be fine," said Gohan. "She just get's like this sometimes."

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	14. Movie Night 2

******14- MOVIE NIGHT 2**

***AFTER SHADOW DRAGONS***  
**GOTEN-20** **BRA-16**

"I'm bored," Goten said one Saturday afternoon as he sat on the Briefs couch in the living room. On the floor Pan and Bra were currently looking at the latest magazines and seeing what gossip they could find.

"Hey Pan, where's Trunks?" Goten asked his sister.

Pan let out a sigh, "Goten you already know where he's at. He's at work remember? He had a meeting to go to and some paper work to sign."

"Well, when does his meeting end?"

"I think he said around 5:30ish."

"I have an idea!" Bra said sitting up, "Let's do a movie night! We haven't done one since you and Trunks left for the grand tour," she told Pan.

"That actually sounds nice," Pan said smiling. "What about you Goten?"

"Awesome!" He said getting of the couch, "Hey I know. Pan you go get Trunks out of his meeting and Bra and I will go get the movies and pizza. Meet back here around 6, okay?"

"Sounds good," Pan said knowing that Goten was wanting to be alone with Bra and quickly left. "Ready?" Goten asked Bra nervously. Bra smiled at him and he instantly feel better. They made their way to Goten's hummer before they pulled out of the drive and went on their way. "Which place first?" Goten asked.

"Hm," Bra said thinking about it, "We should probably order the pizzas, that we can look for the movies while it's cooking and pick it up when we go home."

"Sounds good," Goten said smiling.

"I'll order," Bra said smiling as she started calling the pizza place. "Hello, I'd like to place an order. I need 4 large cheese pizzas, 4 large pepperoni pizzas, 2 large supreme pizzas, all with extra ranch." There was a short pause before Bra answered, "Yes I'm serious! This order is for Bra Briefs, so I would suggest having them ready in 30 minutes." Goten whistled low as she got off the phone but smiling no less.

"So, what movies should we get?" Bra said looking around the movie store once they arrived.

"A horror movie!" Goten said not thinking much about as he grabbed Bra's hand and lead her to the horror section. Bra blushed lightly as they stopped and Goten was still holding her hand. It was so warm and big compared to her small ones. She couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Don't you always have nightmares after watching these movies?" Bra asked him with a small smile.

"No," Goten said denying everything. "Don't listen to Trunks and Pan, they lie!"

"Sure they do," Bra said giggling. "Hey it's the new paranormal activity movie, why not get it?"

Goten's eyes brightened up, "Yeah! Now let's get comedy!" After looking for a few minutes they decided to get 21st jump street and now they were on their way to get the pizza.

Goten was getting nervous, but he knew that if he wanted to make a move he would have to do it soon. "Bra..." he said as they were driving.

"Yeah?" She asked turning to face him smiling.

Goten muttered something but all she heard is "Me?"

"What?" She asked him raising an eyebrow.

Goten muttered again this time his cheeks red and Bra could here "With me?"

"Huh?"

"You're going to make me repeat it again?" Goten asked blushing like crazy.

"Goten I couldn't hear you," Bra said laughing lightly. "Just say it, I won't laugh."

Goten took a deep breath "Will you go out with me? As in being my girlfriend?"

Bra looked at him her eyes wide and Goten was almost afraid that she would laugh or be disgusted. Instead she smiled really big showing her perfect white teeth. "I would love to be your girlfriend Goten."

"Really?"

"Really," Bra said still smiling. "I've liked you for a while now," it was her turn to blush now.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. I started liking you when Trunks and Pan were off in space. I didn't make a move because I was still going out with Paris, and I thought it was just a silly thought. But every time I was with her I couldn't stop comparing her... To you."

Bra smiled at him, "Why'd you wait so long to ask me out after you two broke up?"

Goten shrugged "I didn't know how you felt, but Pan kept getting on my case to grow a pair and ask you out."

Bra laughed, "That sounds like her!" They picked up the pizza and made their way to capsule corp living room to wait.

"I'm starving!" Goten said after 10 minutes. Bra sighed, "I bet their making out," she said picking up her phone.

"Hello?" She said "This is Bra Briefs, I need you to put me to my brother, Trunks Briefs right now. It's an emergency!" Goten looked at her, raising an eyebrow and she smiled at him. "Stop making out with Pan and you two hurry home! Goten and I- we'll mostly Goten are starving!" Trunks replied back before she answered, "One, its you and Pan, you two suck face a lot. Two, you sound annoyed which means I probably interrupted a good makeout session. Three, it's 6:10 and we told Pan to be here by 6:00!" she rolled her eyes at his reply before saying, "Just hurry home. I can't stop Goten from eating the pizza much longer."

About 5 minutes later Trunks and Pan appeared in the living room. "About time!" Goten said, "I'm starving!"

"Well you'll just have to wait a little longer because I'm changing out of these clothes," Trunks said taking his coat and tie away from Pan.

"That's probably a good idea," Bra said. "Let's all go change into our pajamas," she said grabbing Pans arm and dragging we up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Trunks said watching them go up. Goten shrugged a huge smile on his face as Trunks and him walked up. "Why are smiling like an idiot?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow. Then Pan screamed, but it was a squeal not a scream of fright so Trunks knew she wasn't in any danger.

"If I tell you, are you going to kill me?"

"I don't know," Trunk said. "Will I need to?"

"No..." said Goten.

Trunks sighed, "Then what is it?"

"Bra and I are going out."

"Is that it?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Do I need to?"

"NO!"

"Nah bro," Trunks told him smiling. "I'm going out with your sister so I see no problem with it. Panna seems to think you two will make such a 'adorable couple!' I know because she's told me a hundred times. I would say the only problem would be is my father..."

Goten's eyes widened, "Don't let Vegeta kill me!"

Trunks just laughed, "Don't worry Goten! I'm sure everything will work out fine!"

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	15. Vegeta Finds Out

**15- VEGETA FINDS OUT**

**-SAME AGE AS LAST CHAPTER-**

It was a nice warm July day and the teens were in the kitchen as everyone else was outside. They were all sitting around the Brief's round table in a room right out of the kitchen as they talked and played careds. Basically, just enjoying each others company.

"So does Veggie know about you two yet?" Pan asked Bra and Goten as they finished their game.

"No..." They both said from their spot beside each other on the table.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Trunks asked the two.

"I don't want to get murdered!" Goten said.

"You won't get murdered," Pan said. "I know, I'll tell him."

"What Pan, no!" They said.

"Listen you two he's going to find out one way or another. So would you rather someone tell him, or would you rather him walk in and see it?" She said before walking out side. Trunks followed behind her and behind him Marron and Uub and slowly Goten and Bra.

"Hey Veggie," Pan said wrapping an arm around one of his arms and the other around her fathers since he was so close to Vegeta.

Vegeta sighed, "Haven't I told you NOT to call me that?"

"Yes," Pan told him.

"Then why do you keep calling me that? Im the prince of all Saiyans!"

"I don't care if you are the Prince of the Land of Stench, you're still Veggie!" Pan said smiling brightly. Vegeta just huffed slowly as he looked at Pan dully and didn't say anything else. Then Pan turned her attention towards Goku and smiled. "Hey Papa want to hear a secret?"

"Yeah! I like secrets!"

"Okay," she said making sure everyone was looking at her. "Bra and Goten are now dating!"

"Ah!" ChiChi and Bulma said happily.

"What?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth, "My daughter is going out with Kakkarots brat?"

"Hey!" Goku said not sure if he should be offended or not.

"Um yeah, incase you're forgetting- your son is going out with me. And I'm one of 'Kakkorots brats' so what's the difference?" Pan told him.

"He looks just like Kakkarot!" Vegeta said flustered at not knowing what else to say.

Pan shrugged, "So? Chill out Veggie, just be thankful that he's a Saiyan okay?"

"Hn," Vegeta said turning his head, but still mad. He then looked at Goten who paled and swallowed hard, "Listen boy, you better not hurt my daughter or I'll kill you!"

"Yes sir!" Goten said quickly.

"Oh daddy," Bra said sighing as she blushed red.

"What if I hurt Trunks?" Pan joked as she smiled really big. "Would you _TRY_ to kill me?" She asked letting go of the men's arms and turned around to face him with her hands on her hips.

"No, I would kill him for being so weak," Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Awe thanks dad," Trunks said sarcastically. "I really feel the love."

"So," Pan asked Goten and Bra later that day when the younger Z-Fighters were in the Capsule Corp living room. "Was it as bad as you guys thought?"

"No, I suppose not," Bra said smiling.

The next morning Goten came down stairs into the kitchen where everyone minus Pan was at. He had a huge smile on his face which made everyone instantly know that he was up to something. "Hey Trunks," he said standing by his best friend. Trunks looked at him dully, the only reason why he was even up was because he was suppose to be going to work. Notice the suppose to, he doubted he would. He was the boss so he could call in a day or two. "Is Pan up?"

"What did you do?" Trunks asked for everyone.

"Nothing!" Goten said playing innocent, "I'm just wondering why my dear sister isn't up yet."

"She was fixing to go take a shower a few minutes ago," Trunks told him.

Just then they heard a high pitched scream from Pan, clearly saying I'm scared. Trunks was immediately awake and in less than a second he instant transmission to her. He appeared in her bathroom to see a paler looking Pan. Her hair was a mess from sleeping and she was still in a pair of sleeping shorts and a light blue hoody of his.

"Panna?" He asked her as she quickly ran into his arms shaking.

"B-bees," Pan said pointing to the shower.

"What?" He asked her as he slowly made his way over to the shower Pan still in his arms. He opened the curtains up a little and sure enough there were about 10 bees in her shower. Trunks immediately thought of one person... Goten. Ever since he found out Pan was scared of bees he thought it was funny, and Trunks knew he was up to something earlier. "Goten did it," he told Pan.

Pan stopped shaking an her right we started twitching. "GOTEN!"

From downstairs Goten's face paled and his breakfast fell back out of his mouth and into his plate. Everyone turned their head to look at him, who was still leaning against the counter. Everyone heard loud foot steps and Pan appeared in the kitchen, Trunks right behind her. Pans eyes were burning with anger and Goten swallowed hard before sitting his plate down. All the Z-Fighters watched wondering what was going to happen.

"You," Pan said in a strained voice as she pointed to Goten. "You put bees in my shower!" Goten screamed like a little girl before running out of the house. "I'm going to kill you!" Pan yelled after him before running out as well.

"Pan no! You can't kill your brother!" Bra said as her and Marron ran out.

Bulma sighed, "Trunks, go save Goten." She told her son knowing that he was the only one who would be able to stop Pan.

"Why should I?" Trunks whinnied, "Goten deserves it, plus I like Panna when she's like this."

"You like Pan all the time," Videl told him in a matter of fact tone.

"True," Trunks said nodding his head.

Outside you could hear Goten screaming and Bra yelling, "No energy balls Pan! No!"

Bulma sent a look to her son and Trunks sighed. "Fine," he said going outside. Everyone followed him curious as to what Goten and Pan were doing. Goten grabbed Bra and was bidding behind her.

"Goten!" Bra told him.

"She won't hurt you," Goten said trying to cover himself up which was hard to do considering how much taller he was than Bra.

Pan lifted her fist forming an energy bast as she did and aiming at Goten. Right before she could hit him Trunks wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind and brought her to his chest as he grabbed her fist with his hand. Pan knew she couldn't escape so she glared at Goten.

"Trunks! Buddy, thanks so much for helping a brother out," Goten said coming out from behind Bra a bit.

Trunks looked at him dully, "You're lucky, I'm not killing you."

"And I'm guessing you're on Pans side," Goten said stating the obvious.

"Duh," Pan hissed. Goten did a face to mock her making Pan growl and try to attack him. Goten yelped and hid behind Bra again as Trunks tightened his arm around Pan.

"Goten say you're sorry," Bra told him.

"What, why?" He whinnied.

"Do it, so Pan will stop trying to kill you!" Bra told her boyfriend.

"Fine, I'm sorry Pan," he told his sister.

"You're not forgiven," Pan said stubbornly looking away as Trunks still held her tightly. Now mainly because he just wanted too.

"What?!" Goten said his mouth wide with shock. "Stop being stubborn!"

"No," Pan told him. "I will forgive you... After you be my slave for a day."

"WHAT?" Goten said again. "No way!"

"Momma!" Pan said looking at ChiChi, Goten followed her gaze.

ChiChi sighed, "Goten you know your sister is afraid of bees. So you should have to do whatever she tells you for a day-"

"Haha," Pan told her brother.

"But you're not," ChiChi finished. Goten stuck his tongue out at Pan who rolled her eyes. "But you will have to get all of the bees out of Pan's shower," ChiChi told her son.

Goten's shoulders slumped, "Awe do I have to?"

"Damn right you do!" Pan told him, "You're the one who put them in there in the first place, now get them out!"

"Fine," Goten whinnied.

"Oh Goten," Pan called to him as he started walking back to the house.

"What?" He said looking at her.

"Pay backs a bitch," she told him smirking. Pan knew for a fact that her brother was terrified of Snakes.

Trunks laughed once everyone started going inside. "I have taught you well."

Pan turned around and smiled at him "Yes you did. Thanks from coming to save me from the bees."

"What are Princes' for?" He asked her with a smirk before he kissed her.

**EDITED 3-2-13**


	16. Night Out

**16- NIGHTOUT**

**TRUNKS- 21 PAN-17**

It was a chilly Saturday morning in October and the Briefs were currently at the Son's house. Goku and Vegeta were already off for training in the woods. Bulma was sitting at one end of the table with Bra sitting next to her talking. Goten was beside her eating a bowl of cereal. On the other side of Bulma sat Trunks who had Pan beside him. Pan currently had her phone out taking pictures of her and Trunks. She had taken several already, them with serious faces, and silly faces. After taking a fair share of photos Pan had Trunks phone changing his background picture to a picture they had taken of them with serious-funny faces when ChiChi came into the kitchen and sat down at the other end of the table.

"ChiChi, are you okay?" Bulma asked her noticing a slightly worried look on her face.

"I did something stupid..." ChiChi said.

"What is it Momma?" Pan asked handing Trunks back his phone.

"Well... I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine. She has a son who's 18, and I of course told her about my children and their ages..." ChiChi said trailing off.

"Yeah?" Goten said, motioning his hand for her to continue.

"Well... Her son's name is Zack. And well... She wanted me to allow him to take Pan out on a date since they've just moved back around her."

"WHAT?" Trunks and Pan both said.

"Momma, you did tell her I was dating Trunks right? Right?" Pan asked her mother.

"Yes of course," ChiChi said reassuring her. "I told her that my daughter is in a long-term relationship that won't be ending anytime soon."

Trunks and Pan nodded a bit before she continued. "But she kept pushing it... So finally I told her that-"

"Momma no!" Pan said expecting the worse.

"I object!" Trunks said right after.

"Calm down you two, Pans not going on a date with him," ChiChi reassured them. "I told her that my two children could take him out for the night to see the city and maybe find a girl."

"I'm not going without Trunks" Pan said grabbing Trunks' arm and holding it tightly.

"And I'm not going without Bra," Goten said wrapping both his arms around Bra's waist and holding her tightly.

"He's not gay," Pan told her brother.

"I don't care," Goten said still holding Bra.

ChiChi sighed, "Okay, okay all four of you can go. Just know that Krissy, my friend was in the same martial arts school as me so she taught Zack some moves as well. If he challenges any of you, I'm not saying lose to him but I am saying watch your powers."

Easy enough Trunks thought. That is unless he tries to flirt with Pan then bad things tend to happen.

Next Friday came quickly and it was the day the four Saiyans were meeting Zack and taking him out in the city. Bra and Pan just got out of school for the day and was walking up the Sons drive way when Goten flew down in-between them. He himself had just gotten off of work so now they were just waiting on Trunks. "Hello ladies," Goten said wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist and his other one around his sisters shoulders.

"Hey yourself," Bra said wrapping an arm around Goten's waist as well.

"Awe Goten how nice of you to join us," Pan said smiling. "Here," she said getting out of his arm and handing him her bag. Goten looked at her dully, but carried her bag no less.

Once they got inside he dropped Pans bag by the door and Bra put hers next to it. It took them a few seconds to realize there was a stranger in the room. He was a teenager with black shaggy and brown eyes he looked like he was a little older than the girls and looked like he could be around the boy's age. "Hey kids!" ChiChi's voice greeted coming from the kitchen. "Zack is here so tell him hello!"

"Hi," Goten said offering his hand to Zack first. "My name is Goten Son."

"Nice to meet you," Zack said shaking his hand. "You're mother told me about your siblings and yourself. I'm Zack Graves."

"This is my girlfriend, Bra Breifs," Goten said as he introduced Bra. "Her and her brother are coming with us, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Zack said smiling as he shook Bras hand.

"I guess that leaves me," Pan said before elbowing Goten out of the way and smiling at Zach. "Hi, I'm Pan," she said offering him her hand to shake.

"Ah yes," Zack said a twinkle in his eyes.

Pans smile turned to a frown when Zack grabbed her hand but did t shake it. Instead he kissed it, "So very nice to finally meet you Pan. You know our mothers think we should go out and now seeing how beautiful you are I have to agree."

"That's nice," Pan said yanking her hand away. "But your story needs a correction. My mother does not think we need to go out, yours does. My mother knows perfectly well that I have a boyfriend that I'm madly in love with. So if you would stop with the inappropriate gestures, they're not flattering and my boyfriend tends to get jealous."

"Ok, ok," Zack said holding his hands up in defense. He had a smirk on his face like he took the whole thing as a big joke. "So when is this other guy gonna get here?"

"His name is Trunks," Pan told Zack. "He'll be here when he gets off of work which will be in a few minutes." Then she turned to Bra "Let's go put our stuff up in my room and we'll get ready." Bra nodded before the girls got their bags and headed up to Pans room.

'_Trunks you better hurry up and get here fast. I might kill this guy, he's already hit on me,_' Pan told him as she and Bra made sure their hair was nice and their make-up was fresh. They both changed into nicer shirts, but since they were just going out to eat at a local dinner and to movie so they wasn't to worried about being to fancy.

'_I'm leaving now,_' was Trunks' quick reply. '_Just give me a minute to go home and get out of this damn suit and then I'll be there._'

Sure enough about five minutes later Trunks came in trough the front door in causal long-sleeved button up shirt and blue jeans. He couldn't instant transmission in like he normally did because of Zack. "Hey bro," Goten greeted giving him a high-five.

"Oh, Trunks is here," Pan said smirking from up stairs. "I better go greet him," she said getting up. Bra just laughed at her best friend as she followed.

"This is Zack," Goten said pointing to the teen beside him. Goten didn't like the guy to much, especially after he tried to get with Pan already. It was true that him and Pan fought all the time but that's what siblings did and he loved his sister very much. He knew she was meant to be with Trunks so of course he was going to watch her back when it came to other guys who weren't Him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes at Zack slightly, so this was the guy who had tried to hit on his Panna. Somehow Goten knew that Pan had told Trunks what Zack did.

"Trunks Breifs," he said playing nice and shaking his hand.

"As in the president of Capsule corp?" Zack asked.

"Yes," was all Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Pan said acting like she hadn't seen him in forever and jumped into his arms wrapping both of her arms around his neck tightly. Trunks lifted her off the ground slightly and smirked at Zack's semi-confused face. Trunks sat Pan down before she gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Get a room," Goten teased them. Trunks only responded by holding up his middle finger and not breaking the kiss.

"I'm guessing that's her boyfriend?" Zack asked.

Goten laughed slightly at the boy, "Yep." So you better not try anything, he added silently. Well this changes things Zack thought. If he wanted to win this girl's heart he would have to steal her away from rich boy over there some how.

Bra then spoke, "And if you two would stop sucking face for a minute then we can leave. I'm hungry," She told her brother and best friend.

"Me too," Goten whinnied.

Pan pulled away from the kiss and Trunks winked at her a slight smirk on his face. "Well, hello to you too," he told her.

Pan just giggled slightly before she looked at Bra. "Just give a minute to tell my mom were leaving and then we can go," She said before walking into the kitchen to find ChiChi.

"Momma," Pan said giving ChiChi a hug. "I don't like him," she said talking about Zack.

"Awe now Pan, give him a chance."

"He's already hit on me!" Pan whispered loudly, "The guy is lucky Trunks wasn't here."

ChiChi did a face, "He sure is," she said knowing how Trunks got. "Just stay by Trunks, surely he won't try anything then. Hopefully he'll find a girl tonight and leave you guys alone."

"Hopefully," Pan agreed. "We're fixing to take off," she said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek and stepping back.

"Okay," ChiChi said, "Have the most fun you can," she told her daughter half smiling slightly.

"Ready to go?" Pan asked the group as she came back in.

"Yes," Trunks said immediately wrapping an arm around her waist before he looked at Goten. "We're taking your hummer and I'm driving."

"Why are you driving?" Goten asked holding out the capsule and keys. "Because I want to live," Trunks told him as he grabbed the Capsule and keys. Plus that way Panna will sit in the front with me and not in the back with Zack he thought.

Trunks uncapsuled the car and held out the passenger side door for Pan. "Thank ya love," she said in a British accent as she climbed in.

"Move over to the middle seat Pan-Chan," Bra said popping up beside Trunks. "I'm sitting up here too!" Pan moved over knowing that Bra probably didn't want to be stuck between Zack and Goten. Trunks shut the door behind his sister before getting in the truck. As they drove Trunks purposely kept his right arm on the back of the seat so Pan could lean on him. Zack sent a little glare at him before pretending to ignore it.

"So... What is there to do in West City?" Goten lit up as he started explaining all the places there were to eat.

They soon arrived to a familiar restaurant. They ate their quite a bit and they served amazing burgers and shakes. The gang made it to their large booth they normally sat in when Marron and Uub came with them. As always Trunks and Pan sat on the back booth by the window. Before Zack had a chance Bra sat on the side booth by Pan and Goten of course sat by him leaving the boy to sit alone on the booth by Trunks.

Zack was shocked about how much they ordered to eat. "How can you guys eat so much?" He asked.

"We have endless pits as stomachs," Pan joked. As a Saiyan that's what it really felt like.

"I could eat all day," Goten said rubbing his stomach.

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat," Zack told them.

"No we won't!" Bra defended her eyes wide. "We have high metabolism, plus we too like you practice martial arts just about daily. So we're always working off the food we eat."

"You guys practice martial arts?"

"Yeah," Goten answered for everyone. "Trunks, Pan and I have been in two tournaments, and Bra has been one."

"Ah," Zack said. "I don't watch t.v. All it does is turn your brain into mush."

"That explains our brothers then," Bra said smiling towards Pan.

"Hey!" Trunks and Goten told her.

"Well they do play a lot of video games, but I don't think their brains are quite mush yet," Pan said smiling. "Well Goten's might be."

Goten just rolled his eyes at her response before sniffing the air and a dreamy look coming on his face. "The food is coming!"

"How do you know that?" Zack asked right before the waitress' brought the food for everyone.

"So Zack," Bra said after a while. "That one waitress is pretty cute." She said pointing to a blonde waitress.

"Eh," Zack said. "Not my type."

"Then what is your type?" Trunks asked speaking up for the first time in a while. He had been mostly quite, but he just had to hear Zack's answer.

"Well I like for my girls to have dark hair and dark eyes. Deep, dark eyes that you could look into in and see your soul. She has to be funny, sweet, brave, willing to do anything for anyone she cares for. But I have a feeling a girl like that is only one in a million," he said glancing at Pan.

"Yes one in a million," Trunks said smirking. That was the response he thought Zack would say. "Just like _my_ Panna," Trunks said as he wrapped his arm around Pans waist and brought her close. Pan turned her head to look at Trunks and smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

"Are we still going to the movies?" Pan asked Trunks.

"Yep so we should be leaving."

They made their way to the theater and choose to watch the exorcist. They were re-playing scary movies since it was now October. Pan almost had to sit beside Zack before Trunks realized it and let her move in front of him. The seating was Goten, Bra, Pan, Trunks, and then Zack who was a little aggravated because he was sitting beside Trunks again.

Rich boy is good Zack thought. Every time I try to get close to Pan he seems to be one step ahead of me. Zack couldn't help but keep glancing at Pan through out the movie. It was taking everything in Trunks to not hit Zack. He didn't like the way he kept looking at Pan, quite frankly it was pissing him off. So Trunks was more than happy when Pan leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, it blocked Zack's view of her completely.

After the movie was over with the gang was walking around the city. They still needed to find a girl for Zack, although he didn't know that. He thought they were just walking around because they wanted to walk and Goten was walking ahead of everyone else talking. Behind them was Bra and Pan whispering and giggling about something. Slightly behind the girls was Zack, who kept trying to grab Pans hand. She would always move it before he could. Trunks couldn't take it anymore so he stopped and turned his head to look at Zack.

"If you don't stop trying to hit on my girlfriend..." He told the boy trailing off.

Zack looked at him, "She's not something to be controlled you know."

Trunks tightened up, "Are you saying I'm forcing her to do stuff she rather not?" He asked Zack darkly.

"I think so," Zack told him oblivious of how dark Trunks aura was growing. "So I will fight you. And once I win, you need to free Pan at once."

Pan, Bra, and Goten all looked at Zack like he was stupid but Trunks laughed. "Trust me little boy, you don't want to fight me. You may think you're big and bad because you know some martial arts, but every move you have in that little book of yours I mastered when I was 3. But I tell you what I'll go ahead and fight you. Hell I'll let you have the first punch," Trunks told him pointing to his right cheek. Zack didn't waste anytime as he punched Trunks' cheek as hard as he could. His eyes widened when Trunks' head didn't turn at all and he stood there like nothing happened.

"So..." Trunks said. "Is that the best you got? How pathetic. Since that was your turn I guess it's mine." He said before barley punching Zack in the gut. Even though Trunks barely used any of his strength it was enough to knock the boy to his knees.

"Isn't it quite obvious?" Pan asked Zack as she walked over to Trunks and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zack looked up at her holding his stomach and still trying to catch his breath. "Trunks would never in a million years force me to do something I wouldn't want to do." Pan told him "Stop pretending that you know me and that you know what I want. You don't know me at all! Trust me, I've done things and seen things that would make you crap your pants. I told you my boyfriend was the jealous type... But you wouldn't listen..."

"I was just trying to look out for you," Zack said finally able to breathe.

"No, you was trying to win me over," Pan told him. "Well stop it! I have and will only love one man, and he will never be you." Pan said before grabbing Trunks' arm and dragging him away before he hit Zack. Once they got to the park she stopped and looked at him. "You're the only one for me," Pan told Trunks before she kissed him.

"I would say," Goten told Zack who was still on the ground. "You don't look so good."

"Deserves you right," Bra told him.

"Trunks and Pan have been through hell, a stupid boy like you wouldn't break them apart."

"Goten?" Said a voice and the three of them turned their heads to see Paris. This is so awkward Goten thought as his ex walked up.

"Oh no," Paris said when she saw Zack on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah..." Zack told her, "I guess."

"Here let me help you," Paris said offering him her hand.

"Thanks," Zack said taking it.

"Are you new here?" Paris asked him.

"Yeah," Zack said.

Paris smiled, "That's great! I was just going to a smoothie place, would you like to go? I can show you around If you'd like."

"That would be nice," Zack told her before they took off.

"What in the hell just happened?" Goten said mainly asking himself.

"I do believe your ex just got Zack off our hands," Bra said smiling slightly. She might not of liked Paris but now she was thankful for her.

"Where's the loser?" Trunks asked them as Pan and him walked back up from cooling down.

"Paris took him off our hands," Bra told them.

"Paris?" Pan asked shocked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Goten said.

"Who knew she could actually be useful for something?" Pan said smiling.

"So how did the night go?" ChiChi asked the kids as they returned to the Son house. "Where's Zack?" She asked looking around.

"It was okay," Goten told her. "Trunks punched Zack and then Paris showed up and took Zack out of our hands."

"You punched him?" ChiChi said sighing softly at Trunks.

"I let him punch me first," Trunks told her. "And it wasn't that hard."

"Well at least you guys got rid of him," ChiChi told them.

"Momma, for future reference, please don't make us take out anymore of your friends kids..." Pan told her.

ChiChi laughed, "Don't worry Pan, I think I've learned my listen."

"Good," Trunks mumbled under his breath. He wouldn't be able to deal with another Zack, he would surely kill him.

**EDITED 3-4-13**


	17. King And Queen Of The Beach

**17- KING AND QUEEN OF THE BEACH**

It was summer, just the way most people liked it. Warm with the perfect breeze. The youngest members of the Z-Fighters were no exception. They loved summer, so they were making the most of it at the beach. Pan and Trunks were leading the group to find somewhere to sit. Behind them Bra looked around trying to help find a spot anywhere, beside her Goten walked complaining about how hungry he was since he could smell all the beach food. Uub and Marron walked behind them just enjoying everything. Suddenly a piece of paper flew by hitting Pan right in the face.

"Ah!" Pan said grabbing the paper before huffing loudly. "Why does everything always hit me in the face?" She asked frowning, "I mean there was the slime and then the octopus..." she said talking about the time she and Trunks went shadow dragon hunting.

Trunks grabbed the paper out of her hands and read. He started holding it up higher and higher when Pan tried to reach for it. A smirk appeared of Trunks' face which all the others knew was bad trouble. "There's a volleyball tournament today. Two people per team, ages ranging between 16-21. The teams have to be one boy and one girl... Winner gets made King and Queen of the beach for the night and front row seats to the fireworks tonight." He said glancing at Pan in the corner of his eye.

A sly smirk spread across Pans face and Bra sighed. "Please tell me you two aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," she said.

"We're entering!" Trunks and Pan said at the same time before grabbing each others hands and running of to find the sign up booth.

Goten's eyes widened, "This is awesome!" He said making Bra, Marron, and Uub look at him. "With Trunks and Pan entering there's not a doubt that they won't win! Do you know how much money I can make on them two!"

"Goten..." Bra said with a sigh.

"You're betting on Trunks and Pan?" Uub asked him.

"Hell yeah! They're going to win, and I'll be rich!"

"And it's that simple?" Uub asked still confused.

"Of course it is!" Goten said throwing an arm around Uub's shoulder. "Just stick with me and you'll see, I'll teach you everything you need to know," he said taking off in the same direction that Trunks and Pan did.

"Is this good idea?" Marron asked Bra.

"Probably not," she said honestly before shrugging. "I want to see Trunks and Pan play though," she said before following everyone.

Everything they had brought such as towels and what not were capsules and safely put into Bras bag. They found Trunks and Pan who had gotten signed up and were now standing by the other contestants. They looked fearless and intimidating as ever. When they saw Bra and Marron they went over to them.

"There you two are!" Pan said smiling before she took off her shirt and handing it to Bra, leaving her in her light blue bikini top and bottom. Trunks took off his shirt as well and handed it to Bra leaving him in his swimming trunks.

"When are you guys playing?" Marron asked them.

"Well, they'll have two games set up that will going on at the same time until the very last match. We'll be playing when ever they call our name," Trunks told them.

"Pst," said a strange looking man with a mustache, aviator sunglasses and a weird hat.

"Goten?!" Pan said immediately recognizing her brother.

"SHH!" Goten told her placing a hand over his lips as Bra face palmed. "You don't know me!"

"What the hell are you wearing?" Trunks asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Not important," Goten told him waving a hand.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Marron said looking around for Uub. "I swear Goten if you corrupt his mind I'll-"

"He's checking the other players out," Goten told her. "Anyways what I came over here for was to tell you two," he said looking at Trunks and Pan. "To win! I got A LOT of money placed on you two!"

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Trunks asked him talking about the time they were still in school.

"Why bring up old crap?" Goten asked shaking his head slightly. "ANYWAYS! Last time does not count because you and Pan weren't on the same team! But this time you're on the same team so you two will be invincible!" He said rubbing his palms together. Pan and Trunks just stared at him before he gave them a reminder to "Kick ass!" Before walking away.

"Well..." Pan said after left unsure of what else to say.

"Well, well Look who's here," said a voice. Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Marron all turned around to see Jake. He was a guy they had met last year on the beach, him and his two friends hit on the girls. Jake himself said some inappropriate things about Pan making Trunks almost rip his he's off.

Trunks tightened up, "I see you can walk again," he told Jake. Last they had met Trunks had kicked a volleyball into Jake's balls.

"And I see you two are still together," he said looking at Trunks and Pan.

"Yes," Pan said wrapping a narm around one of Trunks'. "And tell your friends that my friends are still taken as well."

"I ditched those losers months ago," Jake said snorting.

"Well lucky them," Bra said.

"You guys entering the tournament?"

"We did," Trunks said talking about him and Pan.

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Well then may the best team win."

Trunks mocked him as he left before growling slightly. He really hated that guy, come to think of it he hated a lot of guys. Epically the ones who looked at Pan a certain way or anything. It wasn't his fault he got so jealous, it was just something else he had gotten from his father.

"So you guys going to win?" Marron asked them unsure of what they were planning.

"Um hello?" Pan told her raising an eyebrow "It's us, Trunks and Pan! Of course we're going to win!" She then looked at Trunks who was staring off into the distance, his eye twitching slightly. "Are you done killing him and your head?"

He stopped and smirked down at her, "I think I like the idea of me feeding him to sharks the best..." he told her earning a laugh.

The first rounds started, Trunks and Pan knew perfectly well that they could easily win. But instead of dominating, they took it slow. They even let the other teams score a few times, but they still won.

"What are two doing?!" Goten asked them before the final round. He was still wearing the same get-up as earlier. There were just four teams left. "You're letting the other team score!"

"We know," Trunks told him.

"Why?" Marron asked.

"This game is like a battle. We have to make our rivals think we're not as strong as they think we are. Then at the last minute, which in this case would be the final rounds, we show them our true power and dominate!" Pan said, Trunks smirked at her.

"You guys are evil..." Marron said looking at the blankly.

"Nah, we're just Trunks and Pan," Trunks said. "But that's close enough," he added before him and Pan walked away.

"You know..." Uub said. "I have a scary feeling that if Trunks and Pan wanted to take over the world they could..."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that they wouldn't be able too. I mean you heard him, it's Trunks and Pan," Bra said knowingly.

Just as Trunks said there were two nets sat up, so the remaining four teams played at once. Trunks and Pan played against a team where beside them Jake was in the final four as well with his partner. Trunks and Pan easily moved on and soon after Jake and his partner, Lizzy did as well. It was finally the final round, and to win all the team would have to do is score three times.

"Go Trunks and Pan! You two can do it, you better win!" Goten hollered from the side lines.

Trunks was facing the net as he stood in the bottom half of the court as Pan was in the top half facing him. Jake and Lizzy were serving first in the game. "Let's go all out," Trunks told Pan smirking.

"Even if we don't go all out we'll still win," Pan told him smiling.

The lifeguard who was stationed in the middle of the net looked over at Jake And Lizzy. "Ready?" He asked them.

"Ready!" Jake and Lizzy replied.

"Ready?" He asked Trunks and Pan who were still talking. The lifeguards had strict rules about the challengers not paying attention. So he made a motion towards Jake and Lizzy to begin.

"Oh come on Panna, I know you want to," Trunks told her smirking as he saw Jake serve.

Pan sighed, she didn't have to turn around to see the volleyball coming. "Fine," Pan told Trunks as she kicked the volleyball with the backside of her right leg as she turned around. The volleyball went all the way back over the net and quickly landed on the ground, a point going to Trunks and Pan.

Trunks smirked at everyone's confused faces. It was about time they realized that there was no stopping him and Pan from winning. He didn't want Jake or Lizzy scoring a single point. Trunks served next not hitting the ball to hard. Jake hit it back over but in a flash Trunks hit it again sending it straight to the ground.

"2-0!" The lifeguard called out to the cheering crowed. "One more point and they win," he told Jake and Lizzy.

"Keep it," Trunks told Jake as he was fixing to hand the volleyball over to them to serve again.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"We'll let you guys serve since your behind," Pan told him smirking.

"What are you two? Aliens? You're not even worn out!" Jake told them.

"Close," Trunks told him smirking and trying not to laugh. Jake had no idea just how much of an alien these two were.

"Ready to win?" Pan asked Trunks her eyes sparkling.

"Of course," Trunks told her as she moved to be in the back.

"Don't mess this up," Jake told Lizzy as she concentrated on serving.

"It's kinda hard to serve with you griping in my ear," she hissed at him.

"Well if you wouldn't mess up, I wouldn't have to!"

"And this is another reason why Trunks and Pan are the perfect team," Bra told Marron as they stood on the sideline. "They never fight."

Marron nodded, "I've never seen them argue about anything. Except only when they're play fighting."

"Well you just shut up and let me serve?!" Lizzy asked him, Jake shut up and nodded. He was never asking his cousin to be on his team again. After taking a deep breath Lizzy hit the ball sending it over the net.

Goten's eyes were wide as they could get as he waited for the winning move.

Trunks hit the ball straight up in the air. Pan ran up to him and seemingly ran up his back before kicking the volleyball and making it slam down into the sand between Jake and Lizzy as they tried to hit it. Trunks caught Pan in his arms as the crowed cheered.

Later that night Trunks and Pan were both decked out. Since they won they were the 'King and Queen of the beach.' Trunks just had a flower lei around his neck and a tribal looking crown on his head. Pan however was wearing a hula-skirt with her bikini top, flower lei around her neck. She had a similar crown like Trunks' on her head but hers was smaller with flowers surrounding it.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Goten told them as they walked to the firework arena. "I got SO much money!"

"Go get me something to eat," Trunks told him.

"What?" Goten asked him frowning.

"King," Trunks said pointing to his crown smirking.

"You two, don't let this get to your heads," Bra told them.

"I would say its to late for that," Marron told Bra.

"We're not that bad," Pan told them smiling.

Bra just smiled and rolled her eyes as the fireworks started "If you say so..." she said knowing her brother and best friend.

EDITED 3-4-13


	18. Parties

18- PARTIES

TRUNKS- 20

PAN- 16

"Pan," Bra said poking her best friend who was still asleep beside her. It was late summer, school was fixing to start and Bulma, being who she is decided to throw a party... For no reason at all. The party started later that night and Bra and Pan was suppose to help set up with the boys... But that never worked out too well.

"Pan!" Bra said again, this time poking her side.

"What?" Pan muttered as she sunk into the covers more.

"My moms party is tonight... We have to help set it up, remember? We need to go wake up the boys."

Pan sighed and threw the covers off of her self. It was 8:00 on Saturday, and why Bra felt the need to get up so early was beyond Pan. Pan did know though that is she had to suffer with getting Bulma's party ready then so did Trunks.

The girls left Bra's room and made their way to Trunks' room where the boys stayed. Pan opened the door and she wasn't surprised to find out that Goten was already awake and out of the room and Trunks was still happily sleeping in his bed. Pan could smell breakfast cooking from downstairs so she knew the kitchen is where her brother would be.

"Go get him up," Bra told Pan as she stifled a yawn.

Pan made her way to Trunks' bed and smiled softly at him. "Trunks," she said pushing on his shoulder lightly. "It's time to get up" she told him softly.

"I don't wanna," Trunks replied back, his eyes still closed.

"We have to help set up for your moms party remember?" Pan asked him.

"I hate my moms parties," Trunks said turning around so his back was facing Pan. A thought crossed Pans mind before she pushed Trunks off of his bed and he landed on the floor with a blanket with a thud. "Panna!" He whined but he didn't get up from the floor.

Pan laid down on Trunks' bed sideways. It was big enough that her body could lay down on it flatly, but she had her arms dangling off the side by Trunks. She looked at him laying on his stomach his eyes... Still closed! He was such a stubborn sleeper. Bra watched from the door wondering what Pan was going to do. "Wakey, Wakey Boxer boy!" Pan said slapping his butt.

Trunks laughed and finally opened an eye to look at her, "Did you just slap my butt?"

"Yes! If I have to wake up this early, then so do you," Pan told him with a sweet smile.

"But I don't want to get up yet..." Trunks told her. "So, you'll just have to come down here with me!" He said before grabbing one of Pan's arms and pulling her down on the floor next to him. Pan landed on her back and Trunks moved to his side as he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"Trunks let me go!" Pan said laughing but he only shook his head.

"Trunks, let Pan go," Bra told him as she still stood in the door way.

"No," Trunks said sounding like a stubborn child before reaching up to his bed. All Bra saw was his hand grabbing another blanket and pulling it down. "She's my Panna," Trunks told Bra.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Seriously if we don't go down stairs now, Goten will eat all the food."

"I don't care," she heard Trunks reply.

"Pan..." Bra said. "Talk some sense into him."

Pan started giggling, mostly because Trunks was kissing her cheeks, jaw, neck, and going down lower. "I can't!" She was finally able to tell Bra.

Bra huffed, "You two are impossible!" She said before shutting the door and heading down stairs.

"You're horrible," Pan told Trunks holding his head up with her hand on his forehead.

"Says the girl who pushed me off my bed," Trunks told her with a smirk.

"At least I wasn't driving you crazy when she was trying to talk to you."

Trunks just kept smirking, "I think it's fair, since you torture me all the time."

"Oh I do?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Yes," Trunks told her in a matter of fact tone and nodding. "I only think its fair that I drive you crazy," He told her; his fingertips barely brushing across the skin that was slightly showing between her shirt and sweat pants. It was a light touch, an innocent one you could even say but it sent shivers all over Pan and Trunks noticed this.

"Panna," Trunks said lightly as he stressed each syllable. He traced a finger tip over her bottom lip. "I love you," he whispered to her before kissing her lips softly.

Pan ran her fingers through Trunks' hair and wrapped her other arm around his neck bringing him closer. They pulled away and Pan looked Trunks in the eyes smiling. "I love you too," she told him. "Are you still wanting to go to sleep?"

Trunks smirked from his spot still on his side, he propped himself up on his elbow so he was leaning over Pan. With his extra hand he started at Pans hips and started tracing her curves as he moved it up wards. "I think, I'm okay with staying up for now."

Pan was wanting nothing more than to kiss him and for him to keep driving her crazy. She lifted her head up and kissed him and slowly lifted it back down, bringing Trunks with her. Trunks' tongue entered Pan's mouth knowing it no longer needed permission. Pan traced his back muscles lightly and Trunks grabbed her shirt wanting it off of her. He sent out a little energy in his hands. It wasn't big enough to be felt by the others down stairs but it was enough to make Pan's shirt disappear in a puff.

Trunks started kissing his way down Pans neck. When he traced his thumb over one of her nipples, Pans eyes shot open surprised to see her shirt gone. Pan was now trembling in delight from what Trunks was now doing. She arched her back bringing their bodies closer together and she could feel his hard member. His lips were teasing her and Pan wanted to please him.

Pan grabbed his head and Trunks laughed lightly as she brought it back to hers kissing him softly. Lightly Pan traced her finger nails over his chest and ab muscles, taking them down lower and lower. Pan's left hand started trailing back up as her right hand stayed above his pants. Slowly she slipped two fingers between the waist band and his hot skin before slowly sliding them towards the middle of his stomach.

Trunks broke the kiss and stared at her panting. He wanted her to touch it, boy did he ever. Pan smiled at him showing all her perfect, white teeth before grabbing the back of Trunks' head and smashing it down to hers as she slipped her hand down his pants. She grabbed his erection firmly, but not to tight. The sounds escaping the back of Trunks' throat were almost animal like and it excited Pan even more. Trunks' grip around her tightened bringing her even closer as if trying to melt their bodies started off on the erection slow before moving her hand faster and faster on it as she and Trunks were grinding their hips together in rhythm.

Minutes later Trunks laid on Pan's chest breathing heavily with a goofy smile on his face. Pan was smiling as well as she ran a hand through Trunks' hair that was damp with sweat.

"You know..." Pan said looking down at her bare chest. "I never did like that shirt anyways."

Trunks laughed as he got off her chest and laid on his side beside her again looking her in the eyes.

Pan smiled at him as he smiled back. She grabbed the blanket that they had forgotten all about and wrapped it around her before she snuggled closer to Trunks. He wrapped an arm around her tightly before burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Trunks Briefs," Pan told him.

"I love you too, Panna Son."

Hours later Bra came back into Trunks' room to see both of them sleeping. "Okay you two, time to get up," Bra told them grabbing Pan's arm and pulling her up.

"Bra," Pan whinied wrapping the blanket around her closer since she still didn't have a top on.

Trunks slowly sat up, his hair askew as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's 12, we has to get ready for the party. So Trunks I suggest that you go take a shower, moms looking for you. Now come on Pan we got to get ready," Bra said dragging Pan away and leaving Trunks still half-asleep on the floor.

"You two I swear," Bra said half smiling. "Y'all are so lazy. Why do you still have his blanket it's hot in here."

"I'm cold," Pan lied.

"Okay," Bra said raising an eyebrow. "Hurry up and go take a shower so we can go get ready."

Pan yawned covering her mouth and Bra saw a glimpse of her bare stomach. "You're not wearing a shirt!" Bra said her eyes wide finally understanding.

"Yes I am," Pan said lying and trying not to blush.

"Show me," Bra said smirking.

"Shut up," Pan told her as she made her way to Bra's bathroom.

"Just what was you and my brother doing that made you lose your shirt?" Bra teased.

"Shut up!" Pan muttered before going into the bathroom and leaving behind a laughing Bra.

Two hours later both Pan and Bra made their way into the kitchen, both of them ready. They were wearing colorful sundresses since it was still summer and both had their hair loosely down. They almost laughed at the sight they saw... Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were all dressed up nicely and sitting on the kitchen floor in that order with their backs against the counters. Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl rushed around the room cooking.

"Are you boys in trouble or something?" Pan asked trying not to laugh.

"No," Trunks said pouting with his arms crossed.

"Videl dragged me in here right before mom dragged Goten in and Bulma dragged Trunks in. They said we had to stay here where we're under their eyes because we'll run off if we're not," Gohan said.

"Where's Papa and Veggie?" Pan said looking around.

"Them two I swear," Bulma said. "They're hiding."

"I know where they're at," Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Goten said "They told us not to tell.

Trunks scoffed, "I don't care. If I have to be under the all the girls eyes then so do they!" He said before looking up at Pan. "They're in the outside dome room hiding in the woods."

"Girls would you?" ChiChi asked Bra and Pan.

The girls shared a look before both of them smirked and ran out to the dome room. "GOKU!" "VEGGIE!"

There was silence.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Gohan asked Trunks and Goten. "It's our fathers being scared shitless by the girls."

Trunks stood up, "I've got to see this," he said following Pan and Bra. Gohan and Goten were soon behind him.

The boys came out just in him to see the girls going into the woods. There was silence again, you could hear a few twigs breaking before finally the girls came out dragging Goku and Vegeta by the back of their shirts.

"Nobody messes with us," Bra said smiling as she high-five Pan.

Goku who was being dragged by Bra looked over at Vegeta who was being dragged by Pan. His eyes lit up as he pointed to his shirt. "Goku, don't think about taking your shirt off," Bra told him. "I'll just drag you by your hair if I have to." Goku winced as his arms fell to his side sadly.

"What are you looking at?" Vegeta barked at Trunks, Goten, and Gohan who were trying not to laugh. Trunks couldn't take it anymore he busted out in laughter. "Stop it!" Vegeta told him only making him laugh more. "I mean it boy, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah old man," Trunks teased. "That will be hard of you to do considering that Panna is dragging you!"

"Why you-!" Vegeta said starting to go after Trunks before Pan caught his arm.

"Come on Veggie! You need to cool off and get ready for the party!"

"Stop calling me Veggie! And I hate this parties I couldn't care less about them!"

"That's what Trunks said. Man he takes after you a lot," Pan said still dragging him in.

"I'll kill the brat!" Vegeta said once they were inside. He was still sore about Trunks calling him an old man.

"I hope you don't," Pan told him. "Because I sure would miss him a lot and then I would have to kill you."

"Hn," Vegeta said before storming off upstairs to get ready. Goku was already in a bathroom.

"Awe", Trunks said wrapping his arms behind Pan tightly and swaying them side to side. He was still laughing from earlier, "Look at you sticking up for me."

"You're an ass," Pan told him talking about his comment towards Vegeta.

Trunks just laughed, "I know."

EDITED 3-4-13


	19. Sibling Love

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Hides behind Goten* I am sorry for not updating this as quickly as I had been known to do in the past. All I can say is that I'm sorry! It took me a while to think of some ideas! SO, if you guys have any that you want me to try out- let me know!**

**Trunks- 21**

**Pan-17**

**19- SIBLING LOVE**

It was a quite day for the Brief family as the sun was getting ready to set. Bra was bored, Pan wasn't feeling too good so she was at her house at Mt. Poa sleeping. Goten was at the Son house also claiming he was too lazy to get out today. Giru rushed by the doorframe of the living room leaving the girl wondering where he was going. Trunks started to pass by before he stopped and looked at his sister who was sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

Bra's lips twitched slightly as she thought of ways to mess with her brother. It had been too long and it was always fun getting a rise from him. "Nothing," she told him simply. "Just thinking about Pan."

Bra had Trunks full attention now as he looked at her closely. "What about Panna?"

Bra straightened up, "Well when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

A light blush lit up Trunks face as he shrugged. "I don't know," he muttered. Truth was, Pan would be turning 18 on her birthday, and this coming Christmas he had plans to ask her.

"You better hurry up," Bra told him.

"Why?" He asked confused.

Bra shrugged, "You never know, Pan might find somebody else."

Trunks tightened up as he glared at his sister, "Do you want to die?"

"I'm just saying... Pan could get tired of waiting. I know many guys who are waiting in line to-"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Daddy!" Bra yelled as she jumped off the couch and started running.

"Don't bring Dad into this! He won't be able to protect you!" Trunks yelled as he chased her.

Bra just turned her head and stuck her tongue out, "I'll get dad if I want to!"

"Cause you're Daddy's little girl," mocked Trunks.

"Is someone jealous?" Bra asked as he chased her around the couch.

"Trust me, I'm not jealous of a snitch."

"I'm not a snitch!" Bra said as she stopped behind the couch.

"You totally are!" Trunks said as he stopped as well.

"Take that back!"

"No," Trunks said crossing his arms.

"Take it back now!" Bra told him.

"What are you two doing?!" Bulma yelled as she walked into her living room to see her two kids yelling at each other. Trunks and Bra immediately stopped the yelling and looked at their mother with innocent faces. "Sit!" Bulma said pointing towards the couch. The two hybrids opened their mouths to protest but Bulma beat them, "SIT!"

Trunks and Bra sat down on the couch quickly as Bulma started pacing in front of them. "I can't leave you guys alone at all can I? What are you two even arguing about?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"My lovely sister said that Panna would grow tired of me waiting to propose until AFTER she's 18," said Trunks.

Bra squinted her eyes at him before looking at her brother. "My charming brother said I was a snitch."

"You are," Trunks muttered under his breath.

"You two I swear!" Bulma said before turning her back towards her kids as she thought of a punishment.

Trunks and Bra looked at her for a few seconds before looking at each other. Bra gave her brother the finger and he pulled down his lower eyelid as he stuck his tongue out. Bra huffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Trunks looked around the room before smirking as an idea came to him. He stood up and Bra looked at him confused. He gave her a dramatic salute before placing two fingers to his forehead. Bra gasped as she realized what he was doing.

"MOM!" She yelled and just as Bulma turned around Trunks disappeared.

Bulma clinched her teeth, "That boy..." she said trying to not to think of simillar he was to his father.

Trunks arrived in the Son's living room and Goten, who was laying on the couch watching tv turned his head to look at his best friend. "Hey."

"Hey," Trunks greeted back. "If my mom or Bra calls, I'm not here."

"Gotcha," Goten said with a nod. "Gonna go bug Pan?"

Trunks smirked, "Duh." As quickly and quietly as he could, Trunks made his way up to Pan's room. He was hoping that she would be asleep so she could wake her up, but upon opening the door he saw no sleeping girl. Looking around he saw no Pan at all. The room was darkly lit, but his Saiyan sight gave him the advantage to see.

Trunks felt someone creeping up behind him and he smirked ever so lightly. She really thought that he didn't notice her. As she made her move to attack him he grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms tightly.

Pan blew out a puff of air with a pout, "No fair."

"How so?" Trunks asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just is," Pan said with a shrug.

"Feeling better?"

"I am now," she said as she smiled up at him. "No thanks to Goten though, because he sucks at taking care of people."

Trunks laughed, "He's only ever had to take care of himself."

Suddently Pan's phone began to ring and she walked over to her dresser to see who was calling. "Why is Bulma calling me?"

"Panna, no-"

"Hello, Bulma-San?" Pan answered. Bulma said something and Pan answered back, "Yeah. He's standing right in front of me."

"Awe, Panna!" Trunks groaned, "I gotta find somewhere else to hide." He gave her a quick kiss, "I'll talk to you later," he said before flying out her window.

"What did he do this time?" Pan asked with a sigh as she looked out her window.

* * *

"You guys are weird," Pan told her two older brothers as she watched them fix them something to eat. They were working together by throwing random foods together and calling in a sandwich. It was huge. At least four inches and still growing.

"Do you want some Shorty?" Asked Gohan.

"No thanks," Pan said scratching her stomach. "I'm not eating anything you guys have made."

"Why not?" Goten asked crestfallen as he turned to look at his sister.

"I ate something Papa made one time and it made me sick."

"We're not dad," Gohan told her.

Pan shrugged, "Close enough."

"I think Pan needs a shorty sandwich," Gohan commented lightly.

"Wait a minute," Pan said as she started backing up. She knew what her brothers were planning and she didn't want it.

"Shorty sandwich!" Goten yelled as he turned around with Gohan.

"No! Boys, I mean it! No!" Pan said as she held her hands up.

"Ah!" They said going on each side of her and squishing her in a tight hug.

Pan's arms were bent as they were pressed against her chest thanks to her brother's arms. She huffed loudly as she swatted her hands around trying to free herself, "I really hate you guys sometimes."

The backdoor opened and Goku came walking into the kitchen. "Oh, a sandwich!"

"Papa, help!" Pan called out to him.

"Dad, join the hug!" The brothers chorused.

"Are you guys torturing your sister?" Goku asked as he walked up towards them.

"Yes!"

"No," the boys said innocently.

"Awe Panny, we love you!" Goku said as he joined the hug.

"Where's Trunks when I need him?" Pan asked causing the boys to laugh.

* * *

Weeks later, Trunks and Bra were into it again, and this time poor Pan was in the middle of it. Then yet again, it was her they were arguing over. She looked back-and-forth between the both of them as she stood in the middle of them. Bulma and ChiChi sat in the kitchen enjoying the entertainment. Goten sat at the table eating peacefully with his father and Vegeta.

"She's my best friend. She's going with me," Bra said as she wrapped an arm around Pan's right one.

"She's my girlfriend," Trunks said as he wrapped an arm around Pan's waist. "She's going with me."

"Bulma-San," Pan said glancing at the woman. "Help me."

Bulma smiled, "Sorry honey, you're the one whose dating one and best friends with the other," she teased. Pan groaned causing the woman to chuckle, "Trunks, Bra, let Pan pick who she wants to go with."

Trunks and Bra both looked at Pan and she didn't look at either of them as she looked straight ahead. She's saw a certain duo in the living room and she smiled. "Giru and Lancelot!"

"What?" Bra and Trunks asked.

"Giru and Lancelot!" Pan repeated, "That's who I pick." She wiggled her way free from the two siblings before walking in the living room. "Giru, Lancelot, come on let's go to the park!" She called to them.

Goten laughed at Bra and Trunks' reactions. "Pan picked a dog and a robot over you two!"

Trunks glared at him, "I'm going to harm you."

"I'm shutting up," Goten said as he started eating once again.

**Again, I am sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. Remember, if you have any ideas you want me to try out- let me know! ;)**


End file.
